


Already Home

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Makkachin is a sarcastic dog but is A Good Boy, Makkachin is very smart and knows how to use the television, POV First Person, POV Outsider, animal perspective, ive been sitting on this idea for nearly two months now and i finally started writing it: the novel, makkachin is the real mvp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The development of Victor and Yuuri's relationship from the perspective of Makkachin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something that is inspired by Garth Stein's 'The Art of Racing in the Rain'. I absolutely love this perspective of relationships, please read it if you have a chance to! It's beautiful, and has such a wonderful story along with it.
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from Alex The Astronaut's song, 'Already Home'.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> "The true hero is flawed. The true test of a champion is not whether he can triumph, but whether he can overcome obstacles - preferably of his own making - in order to triumph." - The Art of Racing in the Rain.

I can still remember the day that Victor was introduced to me, and I to him. It was the single greatest day of my life.

Victor was searching for a friend. He’d been lonely.

He gave me a purpose. And I got the chance to make someone happy.

I was just a small puppy, only 10 weeks old, when he walked into the St. Petersburg pet store where I had been for the past three weeks. He immediately made a bee-line straight for me. I vividly remember the small smile that appeared on his lips when I licked his hand and wrist as I greeted him, and he giggled at the sensation he felt on his skin as a result.

“Aren’t you just a cute little puppy!” he had exclaimed happily, as he combed his fingers gently through the curly brown fur behind my ears (which I enjoyed very much). I warmed immediately to his presence, and he to mine as it turned out.

30 minutes later, a name had been chosen for me, Makkachin. With papers signed and confirmed, he attached a recently purchased leash to my shiny new collar around my neck, and I was walked out of the store with him, side-by-side.

I learnt many things about Victor every day after he took me home.

He never failed to surprise me.

* * *

Victor loves to talk to me.

He lives by himself in a quiet, spacious apartment in St. Petersburg. I believe he loves talking to me as he feels I can understand him. And I can understand him. He treats me as an equal. I may only be a dog with no thumbs or communicable language he can understand (as the human language is, sadly, beyond my capabilities), I cannot return the serve of his conversation as a true equal. However, I am a great listener, and Victor is a great storyteller.

He shows me his world as if I am his greatest friend. At this point of his life, I come to the quick understanding that I _am_ his best friend. I am the most dependable being he is in contact with in his life. I’m the one that greets him with great excitement whenever he comes home after being out all day at training. I’m a constant in his life, as he is in mine.

Victor explains to me on the day I met him that he was already a junior world championship winning figure skater that just wanted a friend and some company. His many victories are starting to feel hollow, as if working hard for almost 15 years have wrung out all of the joy of skating for the sole goal of just _winning_.

He tells me how he keeps his distance from many people over his competitive career, as he has been focused on winning gold medal after gold medal - never letting himself to build a solid emotional connection with anyone for the fear of diverting his attention away from his goal of winning. Sure, he tells me of his acquaintances with skaters. But no-one ever truly manages to expand Victor's horizons away from his singular aim of victory.

He’s grown lonely in his success before I met him, he told me many weeks after he took me home. His gold medals and trophies only mean so much to him if he isn’t surprising people on the ice. I understand that his world has been stained into a monochrome scheme, which lacks colour and spark. A lack of surprise doesn’t suit my eclectic and spontaneous Victor., I learnt that very quickly.

Victor has a vision that he should always do the opposite of what people expect, to surprise them the most. But he confided in me when we were at home and sitting on the lounge, my head resting on his lower thigh, as he was planning a routine for the next season, that no matter what routine he performs, no matter the time and effort he puts in to purely _surprise_ people, he never succeeds in surprising anymore.

It was now just a given fact in the skating community that “ _This is Victor Nikiforov. He’s a great champion of the ice, a becoming a living legend. He can perform anything we throw at him”,_ he told me. _“And where’s the fun in that?”_ he said with a saddened tone. I just nuzzled further into him and provided any kind of comfort I could manage. He always appreciates my small efforts.

Victor also explains his past routines, his motivations, the feeling of freedom he gets when he’s skating on the ice without the pressure of competition, of the thrill of completing a new routine for the first time that he built from the ground up. The feeling of freedom on the ice.

He would describe his performances to me, and show me skating videos as he sat and ate dinner in-front of the television with me, explaining rules, regulations and showing me his world of figure skating.

He showed me a whole new world, and I fell in love with it.

“This performance is from the junior world championships a few years ago. I miss having long hair…. Maybe I can re-grow it?” he jokes to himself. He always goes into significant depth about the positioning of his feet when he launches into a jump, and I watch in avid amazement as his figure on the television performs with elite grace and beauty that few creatures on this Earth can manage.

 _He is stunning_ , I think to myself during the first time I watch a video of Victor performing on the ice. I love the ice and how it appears on television. I love how the ice works with Victor as he performs his routines, as if he controls it. The ice works around him to perform with him, never against him. They work in perfect harmony.

I love Victor at home, I love his unique personality and kindness. But I _adored_ seeing Victor on the television and performing on the ice.

He always appears to be born from the ice when he performs. With his ice-blue eyes, shiny silver hair that he carefully looks after, to his fair skin complexion.

If an ice god exists, tasked to create a single human born to be the pure essence of ice; Victor would be that person.

* * *

I may only be a dog, but I spend all of my time learning. I listen to Victor when he talks. I listen to him talk about his day at training at the ice rink. I listen to the mediocre dramas of his fellow skaters he trains with. I listen to the television when it’s on, and I learn about the world outside our home. I learn of financial issues, of the plot-line on Russian dramas on late-night television. I learn of the world when Victor takes me for walks around St Petersburg, of the waterways, the over-confident seagulls, the buildings and the people. He shows me the vast existence outside of my usual four walls I reside in.

I also learn to read Victor. I become an expert in understanding his body and facial expressions, as well as his moods.

Victor may be a force to be reckoned with on the ice, but off it, at home, he can be a quiet person. He can withdraw into himself when he is deep in thought, and I provide a constant source of comfort and warmth when he is in this mood. He often does this when he’s feeling unmotivated, or had a tough day on the ice.

Many of Victor’s fans or fellow competitors may believe that Victor never has bad days on the ice, but that is a lie. Recently, he’s been having more bad days than good. He’s still finding it tough to surprise, despite winning his third consecutive world championship gold medal.

At this point of his life, Victor has lost all life and love as he tells me constantly. He’s neglected his for the entirety of his career of almost 20 years, and it’s clawing at his existence.

He has shown me many worlds and the grandeur of life, more than I could ever have imagined when I was waiting in that pet store many months ago and he took me into his inner circle.

How I wish I could show Victor that there is more to his world if he dreamt of it. That life and love do exist for him if he just tore down his four walls and _explored_.

If only I could show him.

* * *

 Victor is away in Quebec City for the World Championships, after he won his fourth consecutive Grand Prix Final gold medal a few weeks ago. Victor is a kind owner, and he learns that I enjoy when he leaves the television on for me when he leaves to compete overseas. He knows I enjoy watching skating, wagging my tail with excitement every time I watch skating videos with him, which pleases Victor.

I surprised him with how much I enjoy watching skating, I think. I like surprising him. He gets joy out of me being happy, I realise.

I know how to use the television, and I often watch TV - looking at the images flashing on the screen and listening to the people talking over the pictures shown on the daily news every morning and evening. I enjoy watching TV, I enjoy learning. But I love watching skating - especially when Victor is performing.

I’m watching his free skate today, and he performed beautifully with the same elegance of his short program yesterday which placed him in his usual first position heading into the free skate. His signature quad flip was perfect as always. Technically, it was perfect. He swept the competition away and won his fourth consecutive World Championships gold medal.

But I could see what he was telling me about many months ago, about his _life and love_. Behind his public persona and media smile during interviews and when he was on TV, he wasn’t enjoying himself. I knew the Victor when he was home and away from the spotlight, and I could recognise the unhappiness in the invisible lines of his face.

He wanted to be pushed by his fellow competitors, but Victor has created an obstacle with his many successes: He’s become too good at what he does, that he doesn’t feel challenged. He’s not surprising anyone going into every competition as a favourite.

He’s afraid of letting people down if he loses. So he keeps pushing and winning for the lack of any alternative options. He’s been thinking of retiring. He mentioned that once when he was home with me, but brushed it away, knowing he wanted to continue skating and wanting to try and surprise people. He was only 26, and his body wasn’t limiting his performances.   
  
So, that’s what he did. He continued to skate and compete and win, ignoring his personal life except for me, ignoring the crushing sense of limitations in his career approaching him over the next year.

I'm the only creature on the planet that see's Victor on the ice as well as off it, properly. I can see his success on the ice and his slowly crushing pain off it when he takes his mask off. I see him struggling, and I try to help him as much as I can with the comfort I can provide.

However. I am only a dog and I cannot change a lot in his life. I can only hope that something changes for him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still building up some backstory so please forgive me for the lack of plot so far!

I was excited. I haven’t seen Victor in two weeks after his win in Quebec City and he’s arriving home this afternoon for a few weeks of rest and relaxation before the next figure skating season starts again.

I’m sitting behind the front door of our apartment as he’s due home any second, my tail wagging in eager anticipation. I lift my head in excitement when I heard the _ding_ of the elevator on our floor down the hallway. The front door lock clicks a few seconds later and I pounce on Victor as soon as he steps through the gap of the door, excitement overcoming me as he’s finally home.

“Makkachin! Hello!” he laughs gently, dropping his bags at the entrance of the doorway to lean over and pat my fur on my neck to greet me. He sits on the floor in front of me, placing both hands on my cheeks and laughing at how excited I am that he’s home. “It’s nice to be home” he says quietly, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me in for a comforting hug. I lick his left cheek from happiness, my tail making gentle brushing noises on the floor behind me.

 _He’s relaxed now that he’s home_ , I recognise, noticing the lack of stress in his body when he hugs me. He’s a different person here than when he was at the World Championships last week. He appeared tense even after he had won, but only I could recognise his posture and expressions as tense. No-one knows Victor like I do. What others see as confidence, I can often see it's something deeper and more personal. But Victor is smart, and he manages to hide his more complex feelings underneath his outer-confidence.

He lets go of me and stands up to collect his bags and move them into his bedroom, as I happily trail behind him, appreciating seeing him back home and looking so carefree in this moment.

The break between seasons is only a few short months, but the start of the off-season is always a good time to enjoy having Victor home. He leaves the bedroom and gives me my special dinner of rice and chicken which I enjoy greatly.

I see Victor drop onto the lounge from exhaustion, rolling onto his back with his feet on the arm of the lounge at the other end. He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, letting the final stress of planes, airports, media and skating out of his mind for the first time in over nine months.

The stress of the season is let go. The pressure to perform to expectations is gone. Victor can be Victor now. No pretenses and false expressions.

I walk over to him after I finish eating and jump onto the lounge to lay underneath his legs, enjoying having him close and home again. He lifts his legs so I can lay on the lounge up against him, never opening his eyes.

“I’m glad I’m home, Makkachin” he whispers, but I catch the words and move myself closer to him to provide all the comfort I can give him as he relaxes further into the lounge, body relaxing with each passing breath. It may be early in the evening, just past 7pm, when we both fall asleep and don’t wake up until late in the morning the next day.

* * *

 

When I wake up, it’s after midday and my body is sore from sleeping for such a long time without moving. Victor at some point during the night moved towards the back of the lounge, and wrapped his arms around me, with my legs hanging off the edge of the lounge with his hands dangling over the edge as well, relaxed and no sign of resistance to sleep visible in his muscles. He does this often when we're sleeping, and we both enjoy the cuddles and warmth.

I learnt quickly into my life with Victor that he doesn’t mind it when I get into his personal space. He tells me always that he keeps his distance from many people in his life that he’s on friendly terms with, never getting to close with them physically and emotionally. I’m the permanent exception to the rule, apparently.

Only on a few rare occasions does he get close enough to people to bring them home with him for one night after he’s been out drinking with rink-mates. It’s only ever for one night, as Victor is never looking for anything more permanent or meaningful. Victor has his heart guarded, and prefers it that way.

I’m the only exception to the rule. I don’t mind it being like that.

I jump off the lounge and think “ _damn, we’ve usually had our morning walk by now”._ Victor is still heavily asleep, snoring quietly. He’s usually a morning person as he wakes up early to go practice… not when he's on summer break though.

 _“I hate to be the disturber of peace”_ I groan to myself, as I bark next to Victor’s face to wake up him to give me some attention before I trash his apartment. He hates when I do that, so I’d much rather suffer an over-tired Victor than an annoyed one when he sees a soiled apartment he has to clean. (Victor hates cleaning, I also learnt that when I was a young puppy. I learnt my lesson quickly after that).

With no reaction from Victor who is still asleep despite the noise I’m making, I bark louder and I don’t stop barking until his eyes flutter open, slightly dazed as to why he’s being woken up by my barking.

I innocently sit down next to him and put on my best innocent face with associated puppy eyes, making sure he’s not _too grumpy_ with me for waking him up from his deep sleep. Victor has a soft spot for the puppy eyes. He slowly sits up and combs his fingers through the hair covering his left eye.

“Yes boy?” he asks, dazed and confused and he looks so sleepy. I almost feel a small sense of guilt for waking him up. Almost. One of his hands falls on my head and pats it sleepily, as if he’s unaware of his actions, not quite fully awake yet.

I see he isn’t getting my message, as he's still lazily slouched on the lounge, so I run over to the front door and bark at it, then I turn and bark at Victor again, as if saying _“Move your ass off the lounge and lets go!”_. At these moments I wish I could speak a human language. It would make my life so much easier.

Victor sits up, accepting his responsibilities to look after me. He spares a glance to look over into the kitchen to look at the time and his eyes make contact with me, and I see he's fully awake now. “We slept for _that long?!_ Sorry for keeping you waiting, Makkachin. Give me five minutes and we’ll go for a walk” he says with a sleepy laugh, smiling as he stretches his arms over his head, no sense of urgency in his movements.

We’re truly on holidays now.

* * *

I left St Petersburg for the first time that summer. We left in early June for a chance to soak up the summer heat in the south of France. Victor rented a large double-storied, classically designed house on the outskirts of Cannes to enjoy some peace and quiet for two pleasant weeks.

Victor hadn’t taken a step away from his career in years. After booking the house for this week he told me he hasn’t been on a holiday with no work involved since he was a young child. All travelling he's done since then has been related to skating - either competitions or sponsor events. He needed a break from his skating career and the skating world. And he took me with him to enjoy the sun and the sand.

* * *

The two weeks, it turned out, included late mornings (or afternoons, depending on Victor’s social activities the night before), mid-afternoon walks on the beach where I dived into the ocean at full speed, making Victor laugh as I emerged from the water, drenched in warm water and sprinkled with sand. The early evenings were spent trying to get sand out of my fur, napping, and Victor reading books on the porch overlooking the beach. We’d go to an outdoor cafe in the late evening once the sun has gone down, as I sit patiently next to Victor while he relaxes at dinner, occasionally patting my fur as he looks at the scenery around him, no stress visible on him.

Victor is happy on this holiday, I realise. And I like seeing him happy like this. He’s not worried about the next season of skating, his routines or the pressure of now being a four time consecutive Grand Prix and World Championship gold-medallist. He’s just Victor here.

Victor and I.

* * *

We regrettably leave the sunny south coast of France for the slightly milder summer of St Petersburg, the rest having done us both many favours. We relax in-front of the television that night, not concerned with anything other than remaining relaxed. Tomorrow is the day that Victor switches his mind back to skating. For tonight however, he relaxes, and I stay alongside him.

The next morning comes around too quickly, and I’m awoken by Victor wanting to take me for a walk before the clock has a chance to strike 6am. We return home shortly after, where Victor goes to change to his track suit. Upon leaving, he walks over to me, gives me a scratch on the belly and says “Have a nice day, Makkachin” as he pats my head before he leaves for practice at the rink that day.

He won’t return until much later.

I manage to sleep for most of the day, looking out the window occasionally as I wait for him to return, not used to being separated from him after our holiday where we spent most of our time together. I play with my toys, bark at birds I see out in the streets through the windows, and snore when I’m fast asleep until he returns home. It's usually how I spend my time when he's at training.

He returns later that night and I can immediately tell he’s focused on skating again. His eyes look washed over, as if his mind isn’t in his current situation. He gathers my leash and takes me for another short walk, not quite walking as fast as he usually does when we go out. We stop on a bridge with a park bench, where he pats his hand on the bench so I know I can jump up and sit next to him.

We sit for a quiet for minutes, when Victor speaks softly into the warm air, giving his thoughts room to develop.

“I’ve been thinking.”

 _He’s talking, but it sounds serious this time._ I immediately turn my attention to him at the sound of his voice and the open sentence he just spoke. The silence is filled by the water of the river that runs underneath the bridge we are standing on, the seagulls above our heads making small noises in the fading twilight sky.

Victor continues speaking and I listen to him intently. “I’ve been thinking… about retirement. I’m going to be 27 next season, I’m _old_ for this sport. I have to start thinking about wrapping up my career. I’m lacking the surprise I loved giving when I was younger. But now… it feels hollow. My career feels _hollow_.” His voice broke at the final word and I immediately knew Victor has been thinking over his career today whilst he was at training. It's evident he still loves skating, but he wishes he could give more to it. Or receive more.

He stays silent and takes a deep breath, only starting to talk again when his voice is steady once more.

“I might not retire after this season. But it will be soon. My body can only be competitive for so many years, and I’m already extending my luck at the moment.”

We sit quietly after that for a few minutes, admiring the calm view in front of us.

Victor isn’t going to continue talking, I realise. He offers up no more words, so I offer up my silent words instead, hoping that understands my intentions.

I turn and rest my head on Victor’s knee, my silent form of language and communication. “ _I’m okay with whatever you choose. I’m always going to be your friend. Make your choice and I’ll still be here.”_

He seems to understand what I wanted to convey, and offers me a small smile while he runs his fingers through my curls in an appreciative manner. We stay like that until the sun is completely gone, the sky dark.

“Let’s go back, Makkachin. Time to call it a day.”

* * *

It’s a Sunday today, and Victor doesn’t practice on Sundays.

My interest is piqued with curiosity when he collects his training bag _and my leash_ and walks over to me. I hear the ‘ _click!’_ of the leash as it is attached to my collar. “Come on Makkachin! I want to show you something today. You’ll enjoy it!” he says cheerfully. The contemplative Victor that was present last night is apparently gone for now.

He walks us out of the apartment and onto the St. Petersburg streets - where we are headed to is still a mystery to me.

We walk for over 20 minutes until we reach a large, rectangular building with high windows lining the top of the walls. Victor leads me towards the entrance of the building, unclipping my leash as we approach the large glass doors. He pulls a set of keys out of a pocket in his jacket. While he unlocks the doors, he turns his attention to me for a moment, smiling and laughing as I sit waiting next to him.

“Now, _please_ be careful Makkachin. Don’t knock anything over or ruin any property.” I’m intrigued as to where we are now, he’s not giving me many clues.

“Yakov will have my head on a stake if you ruin anything, so be careful! I’ve made an arrangement to have this to myself every Sunday so I can practice in peace. Considering I never really follow what Yakov says anyways, he’s quite okay with this.” he says as he finally gets the door to unlock and swing open in-front of us. “Follow me!” he says eagerly, as he enters through the door and I follow quickly after him, not wasting a moment.

And that’s the moment I realise where Victor has taken me. It’s the skating rink he goes to when he practices. It’s a large rink in a room with a high-ceiling, no stands of seats surrounding it. It’s just the room and the ice. And currently, only occupied by myself and Victor.

Victor quickly crosses the room to a small raised platform where a control board is located, and flicks a few select switches to turn on the appropriate lights for the rink.

“Ta-da!” he exclaims happily, as he extends his arm and points at the illuminated ice rink in front of me. In my years of living with Victor, I’d never stepped foot (or paw, in this case) inside an ice rink.

The rink is quiet as Victor connects his phone to what appears to be the sound system of the rink, letting some music flow through the air underneath the high ceiling and settling underneath the solid ice.

Victor sits on one of the steps leading down towards the ice, and I follow and sit next to him as he takes off his shoes and puts on his ice skates, carefully tying the laces up. I sit quietly, not sure what I am doing here.

With the music quietly playing over the sound system, Victor then stands up on his skates with the blade guards still on. “Come on Makkachin!” he waves his hand at me, as he walks towards the ice, indicating that I should follow him. And so I do follow him.

I run down the few stairs and stop a few steps away from the gate that leads onto the ice, as Victor leans against the wall with one hand and removes his blade guards and places them atop the wall. He walks straight onto the ice and skates forwards, completes a u-turn and comes back to the entrance where I am standing.

He still looks like he belongs on the ice, even after his thoughts on retirement ring in the back of my mind from last night's conversation.

“Are you going to come onto the ice or not?” he offers with a cheeky smile, as he squats down and holds his arms out, as if he’s waiting for me to enter onto the ice.

I’ve only ever walked on the ice if the St Petersburg streets are covered with snow in the winter. I feel unsure of it, but excited to see what it’s like to be on an ice rink where Victor performs. I cautiously put one of my front paws on the ice and it immediately wobbles, having no traction on the slippery, cold surface. I quickly place my other front paw onto the ice to stabilize myself.

Victor is giggling as I struggle to keep my front two paws steady on the ice. “Come on, you’re almost there!” he laughs lightheartedly as I bolster my confidence to throw myself onto the ice fully, my entire body suddenly losing all grip and falling forwards, front legs giving way underneath my body as they spread out in differing directions and I struggle to gain any semblance of grip.

Victor lets out a loud stream of laughter as he skates towards me and lifts my body up to re-centre me, making sure that I’m standing still. “Stay… just, stay there for a second!” he tells me, his giggles fading away under his breath but his smile remaining on his face. _This is making him happy, maybe he just needs to have a good time on the ice to remind him of why he loves skating_. I’ll do my best, I tell myself, to make Victor enjoy skating again. He talks about his performances as a junior as some of his favourites, from the days when he wasn’t so caught up with winning. Perhaps today I can bring some joy back to skating for him and give him new memories for when he doesn’t enjoy competing.

And so I stay still for a minute until I rebuild my recently  bruised confidence, and take a few hesitant steps further out onto the ice. I lose grip again, but I counteracted the shakiness of my legs and stilled my shaking body. I took a few more solid steps forwards and Victor claps and cheers as I don’t manage to make a complete fool of myself this time.

“You’re just as good as I am on the ice!” he announces happily with a few claps of approval, coming over to me and enthusiastically rubbing the fur on the sides of my belly, making me feel happy on the inside.

Victor, for all of the competitiveness in his body, he’s also an aloof, flippant character, often not taking many matters in his life seriously. During the previous season, I’d seen much less of this side of Victor. But I am _so glad_ to see that Victor back again. It’s a joy to see Victor smiling so much on the ice, and it’s a clear reminder to me that Victor is an extremely complex individual.

I’ve lived with him for nearly two years at this point, and know him better than anyone else does. And yet, he still surprises me everyday with a new facet of his personality and complexity revealing itself. He’s a unique individual with a curious personality, a light-hearted creature with a burning intensity to win.

Anyone that gains the privilege to see Victor unravel his layers and show his true form is blessed by the gods up high. Victor may be glorious on the ice, but off it he’s an unstoppable force.

I stay on the rink for another hour with Victor, struggling to manage more than a few consecutive solid steps forward. But I enjoy the ice, I enjoy the cold burning I feel on the pads of my paws.

Victor eventually escorts me off the ice, telling me he wishes to practice for a bit. He sits with me on the steps near the control board for the stereo, drying my paws and fur where it had gotten wet from the ice. He always cares for me, making sure I’m not too cold or uncomfortable. He places another towel on the floor, as I lay there and watch him for the next few hours, practicing his performance components time and time again, until they’re technically perfect with no faults.

Watching Victor perform on the ice in person today is a new experience, and one I will never forget.

He has no pressures of Yakov, rink-mates or fans watching him as he practices. Only myself and the ice.

After many hours of training, breaks that are spent sitting next to me and Victor writing in a small notebook that must be where he stores his performance notes, he wraps up his training for the day, looking pleased with the progress he made.  
  
He packs up his equipment and we exit the rink in the state we left it, except for a few more scratches on the surface of the ice - courtesy of one pair of expert skate blades and four amateur dog paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I definitely needed to cheer Victor up a bit in this chapter, he's not completely sad. Just a lil' bit empty. He's a complex dude.
> 
> Subscribe, comment, or give kudos, any feedback is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting! Now the plot-line starts to kick in!

On one of those nights that Victor and I spend watching other competitors in their competitions on TV, Victor explained to me how performances were constructed.

Each skater builds their routines differently - sometimes by themselves, or with outside help - from coaches, other dancers or specialist choreographers. Some skate to pre-existing songs or re-work them slightly. Some commission their own music to be created to their individual liking and create the movements around the flow of the music.

Victor was the latter. He always created his own routines from the very first draft through to the final detail. Every aspect of his performances has the _Victor Nikiforov Touch_ , as I put it.

He always allowed for input from Yakov, but he rarely followed his orders. Victor was stubborn in that way. He knows what is best for himself. Most of the time, anyways.

But with skating - Victor always knew what was best for himself. You don’t become a four time consecutive World Champion figure skater by being unaware of your strengths and weaknesses.

And Victor is hyper-aware of his strengths, and plays them to the best of his ability.

Victor is the leading figure of jumps. He's the expert. Having mastered the most jumps out of the current field of competitors, it makes his technical scores exceed all of his opponents. His performance scores are always consistent and high, his movements on the ice emotive and captivating.

Victor’s themes and performances when I watch them are strong and demanding, highlighting his commanding presence on the ice.

So when he takes me with him to the skating rink every Sunday for his private practice sessions, I’m shocked to see that his Free Skate performance for this season is completely the opposite of his usual theme portrayal. _He’s still trying to surprise the audience_. I recognise his reasoning for this theme and his slower-paced movements, delicate frame and desperation on the ice. It’s bleeding out of him. He's not leading this routine, I realise. He's inviting someone _to lead him._

Some might say when they see his full routine that it isn’t suited to Victor - that it’s more suited for a younger, greener skater - not an accomplished, older skater towards the end of his career, like Victor.

But that’s what Victor does. He aims to surprise and do the opposite of what people expect of him. They expected Victor to be a sole presence on the ice this season with his Free Skate. But this routine as I watch it develop and unfold every Sunday over the space of two months… It’s vulnerable, open and _desperate_. _Victor looking for a new muse, a new direction for himself and his career._

And yet I see it as _so Victor._ It’s a personal performance for him, perhaps the most personal of his career, but he won’t allow the audience to see that.

My small heart breaks for him as I watch his flowing movements and the smooth glides of his routine, as I can only sit and watch him, observing the slow and painful solitary heartbreak he is expressing on the ice.

* * *

I’m watching the TV that Victor left on for me as he left a few days ago to compete in his final qualifying event for the Grand Prix Final.

In the end, Victor easily sails through to the Grand Prix Final after winning gold at his first event, and now at this event as well. His performance in the Free Skate was masterful, even if his jumps were scaled back slightly to not over-perform the routine before the Finals or World Championships towards the latter-end of the season.

People saw this performance but crushingly for Victor, it was not a completely unexpected performance. It was beautiful, perfect in every technical aspect, with no mistakes. But his true emotions were not visible on the ice during these performances, as he wished it to be. He told a story, but it wasn't a full or complete story the audience wished for. It lacked the personal touch he isn’t willing to show to the wider audience.

The meaning of the song for this routine was talked about by commentators when I watched his performance, something Victor never explained to me. The song filters through moods - a desperate cry for company, an angry rage of hatred towards those that speak of love, then the revelation of hope and happiness, and then the unbreakable hold of a forever with a soulmate.

Victor had no-one to perform this routine to - to direct his internal feelings towards. And in the end it presents as only a performance, and not a loving declaration that the song demands.

But even with his emotional detachment from the routine, he’s still better than all of his fellow competitors. The obstacle of his own greatness and achievements still obstructing his progress of tearing down his walls.

I believe he will tear down his walls when he feels ready. And he’s getting closer and closer, slowly reaching the crescendo of his performance.

I turn the television off and go to sleep on the lounge, eager to see Victor return home in a few days. The Grand Prix Final will be in a few weeks, and Victor still wants to win. It’s what he’s been working towards all his life, he cannot give it up easily.

I’ll be by his side when he’s home to encourage him the best I can, with whatever I can offer. Even if it is just a lick of encouragement on his hand when he pats me, or the offer of a cuddle.

* * *

A few weeks later, I’ve reclaimed my position on the lounge in front of the television, Victor’s performance at the Grand Prix Final just about to begin. I’ve watched all of the performers so far, and none of them have stood out as much as Victor will. There’s been flashes of competitiveness, but not enough to rival what I know Victor is capable of achieving.

Yet again, I am proved correct. Victor wins by over 20 points from his closest competitor, another strong performance, technically sublime and visually enrapturing. He’s now a 5-time consecutive gold medalist in the Grand Prix Finals, further cementing his god-like status in figure skating. He’s truly a remarkable skater, no-one has come close to defeating him in years.

But he’s still yet to break the walls down.

And he must soon.

* * *

Something is…. Wrong with Victor when he arrives home after the Grand Prix Final.

I can sense it immediately.

One minute I was waiting at the door for him to come home, expecting him to dump his bags on his bedroom floor and relax on the lounge for the rest of the evening like we always do when he returns from a competition. The next minute, I hear the door unlock, a flash of black coat and a heavy _‘thud’_ of Victor’s bags being left next to the door, and _suddenly_ I’m being twirled around the room in his arms.

Something’s gotten into him.

“Let’s go for a walk Makkachin, I have so much to tell you!!!” He practically squeals the sentence at me when he places me on the floor, grabbing my cheeks and squeezing them, seeing the childlike smile on his mouth. Excitement overcoming his entire body, vibrating with excitement. He doesn’t change his clothes from his flight from Sochi, he just grabs my leash from the table next to the door and he walks us straight out into the freezing St Petersburg night.

 _Oh boy, am I in for a long, cold night_.

* * *

We walk past a coffee shop, where Victor walks in to order a coffee as he’s tired from his flight ( _not that he needs the extra caffeine, he hasn’t stop bouncing with excitement for the past 10 minutes_ ). Once he’s got his coffee, we continue walking, and Victor has a sickly sweet smile on his face that makes his whole demeanor all the more interesting.

Yet again, I wish I could talk. Curse my dog tongue. I wish that I could just prompt him into spilling his guts on what’s got him so damn happy and bouncy instead of making me walk around in freezing temperatures at nighttime.

“Makkachin... I think I just had the best night of my life”, he says with a resigned sigh of happiness. “I don’t even know where to _start_.”

 _Preferably at the beginning_. Now isn’t the time for sass. Victor has done something and I need to know what. _Shut up and listen to him._

“It was at that stupid banquet the Federation hold for us after the Finals. You know. The boring one where I talk to sponsors and judges. The one where nothing happens? Not this time.” We’ve found a park bench to sit on, under the glow of a street lamp, a gentle spread of snow on the ground around us and falling from the sky.

He leans back into the bench and his face points towards the sky, a few snowflakes catching in his hair and placing themselves on his pale cheeks. The coffee cup on the bench next to him all but forgotten about. He pats on the bench next to him and I jump and cuddle up next to his leg, absorbing the heat he radiates.

“It was magic, I tell you. Although I didn’t start it off quite so well! I had a small misunderstanding, earlier in the day. I thought a person wanted a photo with me when I saw them staring at me strangely after the competition in the media area. He just walked straight off! Not a word spoken! Only later at the banquet of all places, the same man was there! Except he looked like his poor coach dragged him there. His name is Yuuri Katsuki, I later found out from Chris.”

“I went to the banquet expecting to be bored to death as usual. But _the complete opposite happened!_ Yuri was talking my ear off about his debut in the seniors next season for what felt like hours, and then a moment later, slightly drink Yuuri Katsuki in a _horrible_ suit, might I just add, walked right up to Yuri and challenged him to a dance-off!”

“I couldn’t believe it, my dear Makkachin! The nerve of this Yuuri was unbelievable. Poor Yuri was so flustered and confused at this challenge. I was bored of the night and so intrigued, I may have encouraged Yuri a little bit.” He giggled a sappy laugh at this point, a blush rising to his cheeks. I wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the memories he was replaying in his mind. I’m sure it was a good mixture of both. I decided to move and lay down on the bench now, my head resting on Victor’s knee, as I listened to him describe the events.

He continued to tell the tale, his voice so lighthearted and cheery as he spoke. “I practically pushed little Yuri onto the dance floor where their dance-off started. Chris, being Chris, noticed the antics by now and slithered his way over to observe as well. The moves were outrageous. Chris told me about Yuuri finishing last in the Grand Prix, not that you could tell from the outrageously brilliant dance moves he was executing. Hands everywhere, confident, not in the least bit upset at his blunders on the ice earlier in the day. _There was break dancing, Makkachin, drunken break dancing!_ ”

I could just imagine the scene, as Victor stopped talking for a second. A large, formal banquet with gentle, quiet music and too much _formality_ . And along comes the slightly inebriated skater, drinking away his disappointments of his bad results from his first Grand Prix, demanding the music to be changed for a _dance-off_.

I remember watching Yuuri’s performance. It would have been good if he landed his jumps, but his steps were good.

“Makkachin, Yuuri was too good to not be declared the winner. And, I couldn’t help but flirt with him, it was all too entertaining. I asked him _“And what will your prize be for winning?”_ and he just grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor! Me!”

By this point, Victor took a few minutes to stop laughing, the volume of his laughs only growing louder and louder until he calms his breathing down. “He’d lost his suit jacket by then, which is good because it was horrible. He was drunk, I could tell, but he danced a tango with me. I couldn’t do anything else but follow his lead!”

“I tell you all of this truthfully Makkachin, _in confidence_. So don’t go telling anyone my secrets!” he wholeheartedly laughed, the joyful ringing in my ears making me happy to see him this joyful.

 _“As if I would”_ , I thought. Not that I could anyways.

“My heart grew _at least_ three times its normal size during that dance. At least. He was confident, leading me all over the dancefloor. It was fun but _casually sensual_.I could not help but enjoy the moment.” He stopped for a moment and pulled out his phone. “I had poor Yuri send me the photos of the night. Look, Makkachin!” as he moved the phone onto his other knee so I could see the photos on the screen in front of my face.

_Well. No wonder his heart grew at least three times bigger._

In the few photos he showed me of himself and this Yuuri from the banquet, I saw the most carefree and open Victor I’ve ever seen in my life. I’ve known him for nearly ten years now, but those photos showed me the Victor I’d been wanting to see. The Victor with his walls down, opening himself to others. It was that and even more.

In this one photo, with Yuuri, who had dipped Victor at some point in their dance, supporting Victor’s body with his hands under his back and left leg. And the look on that Victor’s face in that one photo - the large heart-shaped smile, replicated on Yuuri’s face - is still present on Victor's face as we sit on a cold park bench in freezing St. Petersburg.

“We only shared one dance, but it was the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. I felt like I could _feel_ again” he said quietly, as he put his phone back in his coat pocket.

“There was also the case of Chris being a terrible influence and dragging a stripper pole from _God knows where_ and dancing with Yuuri on it. Champagne was involved. Less-so, clothes. That was…. Different, for the banquet. Not that I was complaining!” he finished with a single laugh, his fingers now combing through my fur as I lay down and continued to listen. The cold around us now ignored, the story too interesting and important to Victor to complain about the weather.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victor close his eyes and lower his face, relaxing furthermore. “Yuuri was well beyond drunk by the end of that as we all tried to get him dressed again so he could return to his hotel room with some level of decency. We only semi-succeeded before he stumbled into me saying that his family runs a hot springs in a town in Japan and that _I_ should visit?! And that _I_ should become his coach!”

“I’d never been more surprised in my life, Makkachin! I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t say now. I just.... Stared at him.”

He remained quiet now for a few moments letting cold silence fill the air, calming his breathing as he combed through my fur, sorting out his thoughts.

“I had never thought about coaching before. As a possibility after I retire from skating. It… Doesn’t sound that terrible?” he finished, another quiet huff of a laugh arising from his chest.

“It was the wildest night of my life, and yet it’s completely changed me. I can’t get it out of my head. The coaching. The _happiness_ I felt when dancing with him. Or just watching him. I haven’t felt like that on or off the ice in years...”

 _Use it, then. Use that feeling_ I wanted to yell at him. Tell him to bottle that feeling inside of him that this Yuuri Katsuki brought out in him to use for the performances, to make him feel good on the ice, and off it.

Communication barrier - how you pain me in these vital moments.

I just sat up next to Victor and rested my head on his shoulder next to his face, and licked him. It’s all I can offer him, but it will have to do.

We soon left the park and walked our way back home.

I can now clearly see a change in Victor. In his eyes, there’s a determined focus, as if he has a clear motivation now. His walls are currently down. He’s let someone see past his facade that he displays when he’s performing or in the public eye.

I’m not the only one that has seen the true Victor Nikiforov.

Now it’s only myself and Yuuri Katsuki that has seen this Victor.

This Yuuri must be a very special person to tear down Victor’s walls so completely in only the space of a few hours.

* * *

We have a break of a few weeks between the Grand Prix final and the World Championships, where the season concludes for another year.

Victor spends his days at the ice rink, further perfecting his routines for the Worlds, and creating a backbone for his new routines for the next season.

I’m still not sure if he wishes to compete next season or not, but he’s planning just in-case he will be.

* * *

Victor dominates the World Championships for the fifth year in a row. It was expected.

But his performance this time was flawless in all aspects when I watched it on TV, and I recognised a more emotive Victor on the ice that day. His movements were expressive, open and inviting to the audience. Enticing them to watch and be drawn in, and then allowing the feelings he was channeling to move his body around the ice. It was different for him. But remarkable. He didn’t surprise, but he intrigued.

The small gap between the Grand Prix Final and the banquet that resulted in an overjoyed Victor and the World Championships, failed to subside his positive mood from that one night. He had remained more motivated, energetic and encouraged to compete and perform his routines at the World Championships.

After that night at the banquet, it was as if he regained a spark - a lightness in his step. A direction to point himself in.

Victor flew home a day later into St Petersburg, the laziness of our break starting again as per his end-of-season routine, sleeping in late the next morning. He was packing away his luggage that he travels with, not needing to use it for a few more months, when his phone shrieks in the quiet atmosphere of our apartment, the buzz of incoming notifications waking me from my slumber, and Victor walked over to his phone.

He joins me on the lounge as I relax again now underneath his legs as he lays down, sorting through the messages he’s received.

The room was silent, with a few taps on his phone screen the only noise. And then he let out a sudden gasp, and then exhaled from surprise. I glanced up at him as he starts to watch a video on his phone, the fingers of his left hand holding his head up as he stares at the screen with intense concentration.

He watches for a few minutes in silence, and presses replay on his phone as he watches it again.

_Whatever it is, it’s got his full attention._

His gaze is focused, as if all that exists in his world right now is himself and the video playing on the screen. His eyes are laser sharp and could cut through a steel beam with that amount of focus. He narrows his eyes at the small screen, as if his mind has fixated on one thought and he refuses to let go of the rope.

The video replays and ends again, resulting in Victor rushing from the lounge to his bedroom and reappearing with his laptop not 20 seconds later, quickly tapping away on the keys as I move closer to him, curious to look at what has him so thoroughly occupied.

His phone is sitting next to him and I see the video that he was previously watching just a moment before his rush of sudden energy. It displays a single figure skating around on the ice, no music coming through the phone speakers except for the soft cuts of sharp blades on ice. The figure is performing flowing, graceful movements. The black-haired figure is familiar and I recognise him straight away from some pictures Victor showed me only a few weeks ago.

It’s Yuuri Katsuki.  _The_ Yuuri Katsuki. From the Grand Prix Final banquet a few weeks ago that single handedly tore down Victor’s walls and inhibitions in a single, alcohol-fueled evening.

The Yuuri Katsuki that finished last in the most recent Grand Prix Final after flubbing all of his jumps as a result of obvious nerves and pressure.

The same Yuuri Katsuki that is currently on Victor’s phone screen _performing Victor’s Free Skate routine from the season just completed?!_ And I can tell he’s performing it beautifully. His movements are effortless and his expressions are pensive, peaceful but absolutely enthralling and _pure_. He’s embodying the music, even with no music playing. I have not seen skating that emotive in years. If ever. He doesn’t appear the be the same skater from the images of the banquet or even the Grand Prix Final.

And... _WHAT_.

It’s apparently now the same Yuuri Katsuki that has made Victor impulse purchase a one-way First Class flight to Japan according to the laptop Victor just placed on the tabletop - with no phone calls or consultation with anyone else. Not his coach. Or his rink mates. No one else but himself.

_And is that a dog accompaniment certificate as well?!_

So. We’re going to Japan.

Tomorrow.

Victor immediately rushes off the lounge, now unpacking the luggage he stored away only 10 minutes ago.

“Time for a little adventure, Makkachin!” he shouts at me with a level of enthusiasm I’ve never heard him express before.

_I think his walls have been completely demolished now._

* * *

Victor packs what seems to be every single item of clothing or personal item that he’s accumulated for the past 10 years. Luggage case after luggage case, piled high in our living room to be collected in the next hour and be taken to the airport. _My belongings are in there too_ , I think, as I realise that this idea is a bit more of a larger operation than I previously thought.

_He’s. Taking. Everything._

Skating costumes, his entire wardrobe, skating equipment and books and my beds and my toys and everything. The apartment will be a shell of empty shelves and basic furniture at this point he’s taking so much with us.

Apparently whatever plan Victor has thought up of, he’s not expecting to be coming back to St. Petersburg anytime soon. I’m not complaining, I love travelling and seeing Victor so ecstatic over this is making me believe it’s a good idea.

And when he explains it to me whilst he’s packing his belongings.... It’s a very…. _Victor_ plan.

We’re travelling all the way to Hasetsu, a small seaside town where Yuuri Katsuki lives. We’re going there “Because he invited me to visit his family’s hot springs at the banquet. And he asked me to be his coach! What else would that video mean? Silly Makkachin!”

He also confessed to taking a sabbatical year if all goes to plan. He will compete in the next season if Yuuri does not want Victor to be his coach. He has routines already planned if this is the result.

But I fear that Victor deeply wishes for Yuuri to allow Victor to be his coach. Victor is serious about this move he is making, uprooting us to travel thousands of kilometers to train a single skater he has only had contact with when they drunkenly danced together at a banquet, and a Youtube video.

It’s a gamble, a major one. But for his sake, I hope Yuuri accepts his offer.

I’ll have to do my part, of course. Anything I can do to help Victor, I will do.  
  
And in the early morning, after Victor says a quick farewell to Yakov and lets him know of his plans for the next season (and some choice words from Yakov which I shall not repeat here) - We’re on the first flight out to Japan to meet Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can so easily imagine Victor freaking out when he returns home and spilling his guts to Makkachin as he gushes over the banquet night.
> 
> Comments, kudos and feedback are always welcome! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Makkachin arrive in Hasetsu to meet Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Woo!
> 
> I feel like I might have to explain a few things just to clear up some thoughts:
> 
> \- Makkachin is an old dog. I originally wrote it thinking that Makkachin was approx 5 years old, but I forgot Victor got him when he was approx 16. I re-wrote part of the first chapter, but you don't need to re-read if you see this.  
> \- My main goal in this fic is to explain the moments we don't see in the show, or to provide an explanation for why something happened in the show. Give it some backstory. Obviously it's made up by me, but I'm trying to stick with the actual show plot and not create my own endings.  
> \- Makkachin is a very smart dog and a Good Boy. He's Victor's best friend and only family, and they are very loyal to each other. So Makkachin tries hard to win Yuuri over when Victor stumbles, or to encourage Yuuri to feel more comfortable around Victor. Especially at the start.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Now we're into actual plot haha.

The flight was horrendous. Locked in the baggage bay in my barely-bigger-than-me rented travel box. Victor might be enjoying himself in First Class, toasting a glass of champagne to himself for his bold move and exciting prospects that lay ahead of him in Hasetsu - But I was stuck in the cold bottom of the plane with the luggage, and my only thoughts were of getting back on solid ground and stretching out my cramped and sore legs.

The flight took just over 16 hours, and I barely slept a wink of it due to the loud, gusting air around the plane's body, the vibrating and shaking as we flew through turbulence to the feeling of tightness in my chest from the altitude.

_The sooner we’re on the ground, the better._

* * *

Victor collected me before he got his luggage from the carousel, shooting an angry look at any and all people who had the gall to protest when he let me out of the carry case as soon as he could.

I was thankful. I got to stretch my legs, and the relief my tight and cramped muscles felt in that moment was perfect bliss, the best feeling I’ve ever felt. I lowered my front legs and stretched my back, and then stretched out my back legs to loosen the muscles that were confined and constricted for too long.

I am not a young dog. I’m nearly 11 years old, and I grow weary and tired from excessive uses of my energy. Victor is aware of this, and I know he must feel a small level of guilt for taking me with him on this long journey. But I understand his motives.

Victor crouched down in front of me and smoothed the fur behind my ears, then pulling my cheeks as if he is trying to transfer some of his over-abundant excitement to me. As much as I wanted to be angry with Victor for making me suffer for 16 hours in a small, confined space - I could not help but be excited for him. I love Victor, he’s the best owner I could imagine having. He’s thoughtful and caring and takes care of my needs, just as I take care of him, his feelings and his needs when necessary or not.

I wagged my tail and opened my mouth to pant in excitement and anticipation, poking my ears up a little bit to show him I was okay after the flight and easy his worrying. I reared out of his weak grip on me and ran circles around him, barking at him with elation and impatience.

“Oh Makka, calm down!” he giggled with a laugh and a bright smile, as he attempted to catch me as I ran more circles around him. “Calm down! We still have a long train journey ahead of us” he laughed as he reached into his carry-on bag and pulled out my leash. He eventually managed to clip it onto my collar after a few failed attempts of stilling my movements. He pulled me in for a quick, affectionate hug where he placed a protective hand on the top of my head in a silent “thank you”, and I licked his cheek in appreciation of his kindness to me.

That plane ride was uncomfortable, but Victor was here for an important reason and I must support him, as I shook my entire body to be gone with all of the negative thoughts the plane left in me.

Victor walked me through the airport, keen to avoid attention from people who may recognise him, so we walked quickly and swiftly. Although walking your dog through the arrivals hall of a major international airport was always bound to grab people’s attention, a few amused side-eye glances were directed towards us - But Victor and his single vision aimed only with the goal of collecting his luggage and hopping on the first train to Hasetsu.

The single luggage bag Victor brought with him on the plane was quickly picked up from the baggage claims, and we swiftly continued through the foreign airport corridors until we found the train we had to board to continue our journey towards our destination.

Once in our seats, I relaxed next to Victor who was keenly looking out the window of the train - Absorbed in the scenery. It was late afternoon in Japan, the sun slowly setting beyond the spring landscape through the window.

Victor looked serene in this setting already, I sleepily realised. He was deep in thought as my lack of sleep caught up to me - One of Victor’s hands slowly patting my fur absentmindedly as I fell into a deep sleep for the remainder of the train ride to Hasetsu.

* * *

I was gently awoken by Victor as the train made its slow approach to Hasetsu Station. We stepped off the train and onto the platform, Victor looking for the exit. He led us towards the escalators going down a level and we step on, my curiosity intrigued with our new surroundings. New smells, new sights, new people. New new new.

We reach the bottom and step off the escalator, luggage bag lazily trailing behind Victor as we look around the station, exhaustion from travelling starting to make its presence known to Victor.

We walk towards an exit, and then what feels to be a million Yuuri Katsuki’s are suddenly staring right at us.

His face is plastered on every flat surface of the station - Various photos and posters all displaying the town’s pride by being internationally represented by Yuuri Katsuki in his skating career. I can see Victor _beaming_ at all the posters with stars in his eye, his excitement escalating at the sight of the them, one after the other. _He’s finding it incredibly endearing_ , of course.

Victor pulls out his phone and snaps a few quick photos of the walls of the station, and then turns the phone at me where he bends down to my level as he takes a selfie of us with the posters as well.

It’s amusing to me, seeing Victor this carefree and open in public. He is only this open when he is by himself in his apartment. I wouldn’t even say he’s holding back any emotions. He’s an open book to anyone that see’s him. And he’s not hesitating before any movements or actions - He’s just _doing_. And it suits him.

He finds his way towards a taxi in the darkness of the evening and I sit calmly in the backseat as Victor uses his very broken Japanese to tell the driver our destination. _Yu-topia_.

Still worn out from the travel, I rest my head on Victor’s knee and rest my eyes, the taxi ride not as comfortable as the train, sleep evading me. Victor’s knee underneath my leg doesn’t help with his entire body practically vibrating with exhilaration and intrigue for the entire taxi ride at what lays ahead of him.

* * *

We arrive at our destination 20 minutes later and I jump out of the car and shake off the tiredness I feel, intrigued at the building in front of me. It’s a large building, a few levels high and quite large from the looks of it. Cherry blossom trees are blooming on the front lawn, spreading their fallen petals over the chilly ground beneath the branches and giving the building a fairy-tale atmosphere.

The air here is clean as I breathe in lungfuls of air and cleanse my body of the stuffy atmosphere from the plane, train and taxi. The area is quiet, a few distant rumbles of traffic could be heard in the distance - But other than that the vicinity is silent. After living above the busy streets of St Petersburg for so many years and the recently experienced bustle of the airport and train, I’m thrilled with the environment that is around me. Space to stretch my legs. I’ve never seen a place so peaceful. I never knew such serenity existed.

“Let’s go, Makkachin!” Victor announces in evident joy, hauling his luggage bag behind me as the taxi drives away, leaving me to follow him to the front door of the building. We walk up the few steps and Victor opens the door to allow us entrance. A gentle breeze of warmth is immediately upon us as the door is opened, refreshing and homely - Reminding me of our apartment in St Petersburg.

It’s a cosy entrance room, a wide hallway with a desk at the end which Victor immediately heads towards to presumably check us in. I stay near the door, lowering my nose to smell the surroundings and becoming more familiar with the building and its inhabitants.

Many individual smells can be smelt - From different people, bathroom products and foods being eaten. The smell of freshly cooked food is overwhelming all other smells, and I walk past Victor to the smell, cautious but curious.

“Would he like some food?” I hear a warm female voice ask Victor, which he replies with a tired nod of his head and a gracious bow at the small but plump woman whom he is talking to. She walks away and returns with a bowl of dry dog food, which I demolish as Victor finalises some details, his exhaustion from travelling finally catching up with him. I didn’t realise how hungry I was after my travels, only eating a little bit of food when I was on the plane.

A short, middle-aged man walks over to Victor, a friendly greeting was given to Victor who respectfully accepted. The man takes Victor’s luggage bag and looks at me with curiosity. He looks at the other woman and says something to her in Japanese, Victor cluelessly looking on, not understanding what they are saying. I heard him mention “Vicchan” or something along those lines, a simple smile on his lips and a nod of agreement from the woman he is speaking to.

In my sleep deprived state, I only come to the understanding that those are Yuuri Katsuki’s parents when I start to follow Victor and the man towards what is our room. The owners of the inn we are staying at. The man opens a door and lets us enter, he follows us in and leaves Victor’s luggage near the door. “If you need anything, please let myself, my daughter Mari or my wife Hiroko know! And if you would like dinner, please come to the dining hall” he says happily in broken English to Victor as he closes the door behind us after Victor replies with a tired “thank you”.

Victor stretches his arms above his head, and I see him move to start unpacking his luggage bag to get changed as I look around the room. It’s very small, but there’s a bed, a cupboard for some items and what appears to be a tiny bathroom. _So, this is the hot springs and inn Yuuri’s family runs_ , I think, as I spot a blanket in the corner of the room. I walk over to it, sniff it cautiously and lay down, curling myself into a small ball so I can finally comfortably sleep after our travelling adventures of the past day, completely exhausted.

Victor wakes me up a minute later, now changed out of his travel clothes and into what appears to be the provided clothing of the inn. He’s looking more vulnerable now, not as confident as he was just a few minutes ago. “I’m sorry, boy. Sleep over here with me” he says quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere of the room. I slowly get up and follow Victor over onto the small bed, cuddling up next to him as he relaxes down next to me, wrapping his arms around me for comfort in this new environment.

He’s nervous, I can feel his tense but tired body behind me, his breathing not just relaxed yet. I cuddle further into his body to relax myself instead, knowing that he will fall asleep eventually when he’s ready.

He’s just apprehensive about properly meeting Yuuri Katsuki, I understand that. So I let my body sag and relax, falling into a deep sleep hoping that Victor will fall asleep soon.

But for the moment, he just stares at the ceiling in our darkened room - Reality finally sinking into him as to what his actions have brought us to after his high of rapid decisions. His rapidly made decisions have taken us far from home where Victor and I have lived all of our lives. And now we’re in a place where we know nobody, here all because of a drunken night at a party and a YouTube video.

I fall asleep easily, and Victor soon follows. At peace with the decisions he’s made and not regretting a single one.

* * *

I wake up the next morning at the same time as Victor - His movements upon waking also shifting me out of my deep but restful sleep. He relaxes casually in the bed for a while, drawing the bedsheets around him further, as I slowly reaffirm my surroundings. We appear to have woken at early morning, the light shining through the gaps of the windows curtains is bright and clear giving the appearance of sunrise. I yawn and stretch my muscles, jumping off the bed and full of energy after sleeping and being caged up for the majority of the past 2 days. I need to use up some of my energy and I really want to go outside.

I give my usual hint to Victor that I want to go outside, my owner slightly more awake now that he is sitting up in bed and wiping his face with his hands to get rid of the stiffness of sleep. I jump off the bed and sit in front of the door and scratch my paw against it, hard enough to make a scratching noise to get Victor’s attention.

I stare at him with my puppy eyes, still effective after almost a full day of travelling as he mumbles something under his breath and drags himself out of bed, stretching further once he is standing up. “I’m going to the Hot Springs, you can wander around if you like. Just don’t ruin anything” he says with a sleepy smile, as he gathers a few items in his arms and opens the door so I can run around.

Leaving him behind, I am already down the end of the hallway before he had left the entrance to our room. I loved this feeling of running - It was freeing. Probably similar to how Victor feels when he skates on the ice. I run down to the entrance to the inn, where the two owners ( _Yuuri’s parents_ , I remind myself, as I turn on my best behaviour) are talking happily to some customers who appear to be regulars as it is quite casual and relaxed.

Slowing down my running to a gentle walking speed, I see that the front door is closed. I still want to go outside, so I sit by the door waiting for someone to come over and let me outside. I grow impatient after a few minutes, eager to run around more but I remind myself to remain on my best behaviour, so instead I settle for emitting a desperate whimper, making sure it is loud enough for someone to hear.

My cry is heard as the woman who must be the Hiroko that her husband mentioned last night to Victor, walks over to me and pats my fur lovingly, giving me a neck scratch that feels _wonderful_.

 _Service is wonderful at this inn_ , I think to myself as Hiroko opens the door in front of me, and I’m greeted to a beautiful sight. Everything is white -A blanket of thick snow must have covered all that lay in front of me overnight after we arrived at the inn. I run straight into the snow, diving face first. I roll around for a few minutes, enjoying the cool snow burrowing its way into the curls of my fur and soaking them through, feeling refreshed.

I continue sniffing my surroundings and exploring the front of the property. When I want to go back inside, I sit at the front door, unable to get back inside. But I patiently wait, not wanting to cause any trouble to Yuuri’s parents property.

I’m getting colder now, so I bark quietly a few times at the door to let someone know to let me in. After a few moments, the door opens up and a figure is standing in front of me layered in thick winter clothing and holding a snow shovel. Looking up, I recognise the face immediately. Before my very eyes, is the sleepy face and mussed up hair belonging to Yuuri Katsuki, the man Victor dragged us half a world away from home to meet and hopefully coach.

I wag my tail excitedly, making sure he can see how thrilled I am to meet him. _And I did promise to Victor that I would help him win Yuuri over. So that is what I shall do._

And with that thought, I run directly at Yuuri who is frozen still in the doorway before me, staring at me leaping towards him at the fastest possible speed I can manage. Yuuri is taking rapid, cautious steps backwards into the inn’s entrance hallway, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

Wanting to greet him enthusiastically, I leap on top of him when Yuuri loses his footing and falls backwards inside in the inn, the shovel falling immediately out of his hands as I lick his face happily. I hear him yelp as surprised and questioned “Vicchan?!” as a bright smile appears on his face, laughter mingling in the air.

_Who is this Vicchan people keep mentioning?_

Yuuri’s body is soft underneath my paws, a mixture of layers of clothing and a significant amount of body fat, it appears. I continue to lick his face with affection, enjoying making him flustered by my surprise presence. Then I hear Yuuri speak again, quieter this time. “Wait…. You’re not-”

His father appears at his side, laughing at the scene before him. “Isn’t he cute? He looks just like our Vicchan did! He arrived with a very good-looking foreign guest last night! He’s currently in the hot springs, I be-”

A look of shocked realisation buries itself in Yuuri’s expression as he gasps a horrified breath whilst staring straight at me. I just look back at him equally, observing him as I do with Victor. “Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no” he mutters continually, as he leaps out from underneath my paws, breaking our connection. I move to instead sit on the floor and watch Yuuri, amused, as he turns around and flies out of the room towards the hot springs, blushed red and shaking from anxiousness before anyone else could get a single word in.

 _I hope Victor knows what he has gotten himself into, because that does not look like the supremely confident man that Victor showed me in the photos of the banquet, nor of the man who skated Victor’s own routine better than him_.

 _He’s in for one hell of surprise. Both of them are_ , I laugh to myself, as I shake off the water from the melted snow in my fur, happy with the work I have done so far here.

* * *

I wait at the exit of the hot springs for Victor, once he’s finished talking (or frightening) Yuuri, so we can return to our room. It is early afternoon now, but the weather is cold for a spring day due to the snow system over Hasetsu. Victor exits a few minutes later, a big toothy grin on his amused face.

He talks in a lowered, secretive voice to me while we walk. “So, I think that went well” he laughs gently, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as I look up at him whilst we walk back to our room.

“He’s quite… adorable, isn’t he? I did all the talking, he was a little too surprised to talk. And I told him about wanting to coach him to win gold at the Grand Prix Finals next season!” he happily rejoiced, his first _proper_ meeting with Yuuri going well. According to Victor at least.

I did see a slightly dazed and astounded Yuuri leaving the hot springs before I went to greet Victor, which probably means the information Victor told him hasn’t sunk in properly. We’ll give him a few hours at least.

“I mean…. I hope he understood what I meant. I might talk to him later” he mused thoughtfully. “For now though, I need some food.”

We reach our room, Victor’s animated body full of excitement now changing into the green robe and pants provided by the inn. I follow Victor back down to the dining hall where Toshiya spots him. “Ah Victor, looking for some food?”

“Yes, anything will be fine for now, thank you” he says as he takes a seat at one of the tables in the room, and I lay down next to him, eager to relax further still after my fun in the snow earlier wore me out more than I expected.

Toshiya returns a few minutes later with some food that smells delicious, and Victor immediately tucks in, now wasting a breath. He picks up a few pieces of meat and offers them to me as he eats along with some water, smiling and relaxed after the soak in the hot springs.

We finish our food, Victor drinking a few cups of green tea before stretching and yawning loudly, then sliding down onto the floor next to me and moving the cushions he was sitting on to act as a pillow for his head. He drags me over to him and he drops his arms over my body as we relax and fall asleep again, still worn out from the travelling.

* * *

“... ate some food and fell asleep” I heard a voice mumble a small distance away from me.

“Well, wake him up! You know Yuuri, the rumour floating around is that he took a year off of skating and came all the way out here because he saw the video of you skating his Stay Close to Me routine. Apparently, he felt so inspired by it that he wants to coach you next season!!” an excited and unfamiliar female voice screeches under her breath, excitement obvious.

_Well, she’s not wrong with what she said. That’s exactly the reason we’re out here. And for a bit more._

I feel and hear Victor sneeze just behind me, and it wakes him up as he he sits up while still holding me in his arms. I sleepily wake up and look around, noticing a stunned looking Yuuri and an unfamiliar woman next to him who must have been the woman talking a minute ago.

“Is there any food to eat?” Victor asks sluggishly, slowly waking up from his sleep.

“I thought you said he alread-” the woman next to Yuuri mumbles, confused, as Yuuri springs into life waving his arms around in a manner I find quite funny.

“We have lots of food!!! What would you like!!?” Yuuri offers excitedly and over-generously, Victor giving a deep chuckle I can feel as he is still holding me in his arms like a toy. Not that I mind, I’m still too tired to function at the moment.

Victor lowers his voice, playing up the sleepy tone that he likes to use on people when he wants to persuade them a bit. “Well, what is your favourite food Yuuri? I think that is something I should know if I am going to be your coach” he offers up flirtatiously to Yuuri, who has a momentary moment of panic before he settles back down again.

“Well that will be the Katsudon! I’ll…. Go place your order…. I’ll be… back” he says nervously as he shuffles away to go to the kitchen, leaving Victor and myself alone with the woman Yuuri was talking to earlier.

See’s a pretty woman, thin and athletic, but not overly muscular. But you wouldn’t want to pick a fight with her.

“Sorry, I have failed to introduce myself to you” Victor offers the woman with a friendly tone. “I am Victor Nikiforov, nice to meet you” he smiles his blinding, public-eye smile at her and she blushes. I can see her fighting her self-control to make sure her jaw does not hit the ground beneath her.

She blushes, and I just move to lay underneath the table, seeing enough of this conversation already and wanting to spread my muscles a bit.

“Oh my godddddddd!!” she squeals out-loud, quite a bit too loud for my liking. “I am Minako Okukawa. I’ve been Yuuri’s ballet teacher for many years now. Since he was a small child. And I know who you are” she laughs happily and a bit flustered over her words, “pleasure to meet you.”

I can see footsteps approaching a few silent minutes later from underneath the table, and a gentle waft of something that smells _really good_ is placed on the table above me.

Silence follows for a few seconds and then I get the shock of my life when Victor yells out “VKUSNO!!!” at the top of his lungs, _probably loud enough for the entire population of Hasetsu to hear_. “This is wonderful!” he continues to say as he eats.

“It’s our family specialty” Yuuri offers happily, pride in his voice and now sitting opposite from Victor.

“You know, Yuuri used to eat Katsudon every time he won a competition as a reward” Minako tells Victor, a cheeky tone in her voice.

“Oh really?” Victor answers, and there is a hint in Victor’s voice that I easily recognise from when I usually get in trouble for ruining something of his or for doing something he doesn’t allow. He acts too friendly to freak me out. It works every time.

 _Poor Yuuri_.

I remain under the table, licking my paws to clean them, waiting for the deathly blow Victor will deal Yuuri soon.

“Oh really? Have you had any Katsudon recently?” he says to Yuuri in that _exact same tone_.

“Oh sure, I’ve had plenty!” Yuuri responds happily to Victor, unaware of what is coming his way.

And with that _I’m-Your-Best-Friend-But-Really-I’m-Angry-At-You_ tone of voice, he delivers the killer blow I was expecting. “But you have not won anything recently, have you, Yuuri?”

For a split second I think I see Yuuri’s jaw actually hit the floor to my left from the shock of Victor’s words. But, Victor being Victor and 100% committed to becoming Yuuri’s coach, he continues. “You’ve gained that weight you think I cannot see, so no more Katsudon until you win something! I will only start to train you once you lose that extra weight and return to your weight from last years Grand Prix Final. Or else I cannot be your coach, you got that Little Piggy?” Victor says happily. _Probably with a shit-eating grin on his face. I know what he’s like._

_Yep, Yuuri’s jaw is definitely on the floor from shock right now._

I crawl out from underneath the table when I am sure there will not be any further bomb drops by Victor and I’m safe to show myself. I stand behind Victor and jump up on his back with my paws over his shoulder as I lick his ear to make him calm down before he crushes Yuuri’s self-confidence completely.

In that moment, Yuuri’s sister appears. “Hey what’s with all of these boxes?” she says after opening a door.

“Oh, they’re all mine!” Victor says happily. Yuuri and Minako both share the same shocked expression. “Well, I’ll need my things with me if I’m going to be staying here for a while!” he laughs as he reaches behind his shoulder to pat my ears.

“HERE??” Yuuri screeches. “You’re staying here???”

_Maybe the few hours between Victor speaking to Yuuri in the hot springs wasn’t long enough for Victor’s words to get through to him._

* * *

Victor ignores Yuuri’s comment, because _of course he is staying here_. Victor just stands up and walks into his room and I quickly follow him. Victor starts to open a few boxes when Yuuri walks into the room, and I move away from them to sniff the boxes and give them some room.

I scratch the floorboard of the room to make it feel more like home, as I sit on that spot and get comfortable and letting my bones relax. Victor is in front of me, kneeling on one knee in front of a visibly shaking Yuuri.

This Victor in front of me is a very open Victor. He’s easily flirting with the boy that he drunkenly danced with at a banquet many weeks ago and heard nothing back from, but he still dropped _everything_ to come over here and become his coach from a video.

 _He likes the damn boy. He likes him a lot._ And that is painfully obvious when Victor places a soft hand on Yuuri’s chin, and asks him in a low voice, “I want to know all about you, Yuuri. I want to know where you skate. Where you train? If you have a girlfriend? We have to deepen our relationship and build it upon trust.”

Yuuri just stares at Victor, wide-eyed and in shock, as he backs away out of Victor’s gentle grip, out of the door and smacks his back against the hallway corridor, looking at Victor, nervous and terrified.

I move to go sit next to Victor as I see Yuuri run away, the scenario Victor placed him in obviously too much for Yuuri to handle. _Victor needs to chill out or he will overwhelm him._

Victor stands up and looks out the doorway to see if Yuuri is still there. His body visibly deflates when he walks back into the room, closing the door softly behind him. However, he moves over to a box and pulls out his pillow. “Follow Makkachin!” he laughs happily, as he re-opens the door and walks into the end of the hallway where I can smell Yuuri’s scent clearly. _His bedroom then. Oh no, what does Victor have planned to do now??_

Victor knocks on the door and talks through the wood. “Yuuri! Let’s have a slumber party! It’ll be a great way to get to know each other!” he offers happily. _He’s obviously not ready to give up just yet._ After receiving no response, he calls out Yuuri’s name a few more times.

Still silence. No movement or noise can be heard from behind the door, and it stays stubbornly closed in front of us.

Victor turns his back to Yuuri’s bedroom door and walks slowly back to his room. I follow.

He closes the bedroom door behind us when we get back to our room. Victor offers me a sad smile and couches down and hugs me, as I move to jump up and move my paws over his shoulder to hug him properly. He’s disappointed with how Yuuri has received him tonight. He pushed Yuuri too quickly and he’s learning quickly that the Yuuri from the banquet is not the Yuuri who we have just started to learn to understand.

Shy and not very outgoing, but Yuuri seems kind enough to me. He is anxious and easily flustered. Victor now knows this as he wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

“I pushed him too hard, didn’t I Makka?” he whispers to me. I cannot reply, but I know what he said is true and that he believes his own words. He voices his thoughts to me to confirm them.

He needs to give Yuuri some space and time, he understands that.

He lets go of me to move back to his boxes, pulling out a few items and placing them around the room. He cannot unpack all of his items tonight, so he pulls out a few blankets and puts his pillow with it, creating a make-do temporary bed for tonight. He crawls under the top blanket and I move to lay next to him, knowing he needs some company after tonight's events.

Victor is tense - His breathing shallow and rushed. He lays on his side and wraps his arms around me, using me for comfort and to keep his feet on the ground.

He’s disappointed with Yuuri’s enforced distance from him. He raised his expectations too high on the journey over here, assuming he would meet the outgoing and daring Yuuri Katsuki from the banquet, not the shy and anxious Yuuri that has distanced Victor out of fear and apprehension.

I hear Victor’s breathing speeding up and I look at him curiously to see if he is okay. But when I look at him, he has a few tears rolling down his cheeks, his emotions overwhelming him after hiding his feelings away for so many years. And I realise in that moment, that I have never seen Victor cry before.

“Why does he act like he doesn’t remember me, Makkachin?” Victor speaks through his tears, soft and devastated.

I want to tell him it will all be okay, to just give him time. But I can’t. I lack the skills to speak, but my heart breaks for him. My only family is falling to pieces before my eyes, but I cannot say the words to help him pull himself together again.

But I try my best, and I move closer to him as he hugs me tighter, needing a comforting pillar to keep him standing on his own two feet tonight and not afraid to admit he needs it.

He will get through this. He understands Yuuri’s reactions, now knowing the other side of Yuuri. And he will work to respect Yuuri’s wishes and keep his distance, only until Yuuri accepts him, slowly but surely.

We stay like that for a long time, probably hours. I don’t fall asleep until I feel Victor’s arms around me relax as he finally succumbs to sleep.  
  
_It’ll be better in the morning_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Comments, kudos and subscribe! Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Makkachin is the real MVP.

Sometimes - Desperate times call for desperate measures.

In the case of Yuuri being pushed too fast by Victor in their new coach/student relationship, I feel some burden of responsibility on my (small) shoulders to help Yuuri reduce his barriers - Or to at least get Victor through the barrier when Yuuri wishes for that to happen. 

I wake up the next morning and Victor is curled into a ball, still heavily asleep after his emotional upheaval last night. It’s only early morning as the sun is starting to rise slowly in the sky, the curtains only semi-closed so I can see the sky brightening outside the window.

Victor will have to fight and face many challenges and obstacles in his immediate future with Yuuri. He’s never coached anyone before, never opened up to another person like he wants to with Yuuri. He wants so much from this experience, and he will have to overcome all obstacles thrown in his direction if he wishes to succeed.

I too, have challenges to face. I must win Yuuri Katsuki over, to myself and Victor, in any way possible.

_I’m adorable, how could he resist allowing me to become his friend?_

And with this plan in my head, I get up, use my nose and front paws to slide open the bedroom door and run downstairs to find Yuuri.

* * *

 

As it turns out, Yuuri isn’t a morning person. He wasn't in the dining hall or anywhere in the inn.

Instead, I return back upstairs and walk straight past Victor who is still sleeping like a baby, I walk up to Yuuri’s room, door still closed from last night.

And I sit right there at the door.

And I wait.

* * *

Victor wakes up an hour later, the hallway brighter now due to the sun coming through his open doorway. He walks out and sees me sitting at Yuuri’s door, a curious look overcoming his facial features, tinged with a quirked corner of his lips.

He walks over to me quietly, dressed in tracksuit pants and a jacket, not wanting to make any noise and consequently wake Yuuri up. He crouched down at his knees and gave me a good rub behind my ears and on my back, which felt very nice.

“You’re a good boy, Makkachin. Thank you” he says, affection evident in his eyes, kissing me on my nose and walking away to go grab something to eat for breakfast.

I remain frozen in my position, waiting for Yuuri to emerge from his room.

* * *

_Gosh, this kid really likes to sleep in._

It’s an hour later and I gave up on sitting and lay down on the floor, my tail wagging less and less the longer I am kept waiting.

After a little while longer, I hear a faint rustling noise coming from inside in the room for a few minutes, as light footsteps rain down on the floorboards behind the door. My ears perk up with interest, tail wagging automatically as I sit up and wait eagerly to greet Yuuri.

When the door opens to Yuuri dressed in tracksuit bottoms and training jacket, I leap up onto him, careful not to put too much of my weight on him in case I knock him backwards. I show all of my restrained enthusiasm, and he smiles a wonderful smile that relieves my worries about how he would be feeling this morning.

“Hey boy” he says sweetly to me while smiling, patting the fur on my neck which is comforting and makes me like him even more. Soon after, Yuuri lowers his head as he gently grabs my front paws and softly drops me back onto the ground so I’m not touching him.

“You look exactly like my dog I used to own…” he says with a resigned look on his face. “Vicchan was a good dog too, you remind me a lot of him” he says with a reminiscent expression in his eyes, expression softening.

 _Ah, Vicchan was his dog. He must have passed away by the sounds of it._ It makes sense now, his first reaction to seeing me.

Yuuri then shakes his head as if clearing his thoughts and looks at me with an affectionate smile, using his hands to pat the fur behind my ears. _I’m supposed to be winning you over, not you winning me over._

“Are you hungry? Let’s go get you some food” he says as his smile returns, letting go of me and walking down the hallway to the stairs, as I run to catch up to him. We reach the dining hall where we find Victor already eating his breakfast of fruit and checking his phone which he’s neglected for the past two days, in favour of soaking up the Hasetsu lifestyle and sleeping off the exhaustion from travelling.

Victor looks up from his phone when he realises there is someone moving to sit in front of him at his table. Yuuri apprehensively sits down opposite Victor, separated by the table. _He’s still not used to seeing him in his hometown, probably._ I sit down next to Yuuri, which Victor acknowledges with a small side-look of amusement and pride, before his full attention turns to Yuuri, a patient and open smile on his face as if saying _“talk when you’re ready. You take the lead this time.”_

Yuuri takes a deep breath, a blush rising on his cheeks as he looks at the table, too shy to look at Victor while he speaks. He’s not ready now, but he will be. _Give him time._

“I’m sorry, for yesterday” he offers in a quiet but kind voice, seemingly unable to open up further to Victor. Yuuri raises his eyes to look at Victor whose small smile remains on his face, as he tilts his head to the right in a happy movement.

“Well, thank you Yuuri. I apologise for being too forward immediately as well, that was wrong. Let’s just make sure you eat some breakfast now and then we will start your exercise regime. You’ve got to lose that weight before I start to coach you on the ice” he announces happily, finally pleased to start working with Yuuri and putting the difficulties of last night behind them.

Yuuri didn’t need to apologise for yesterday, but Victor will accept it anyways, taking any communication with Yuuri as positive forwards steps at this moment in time. _Slow and steady._

“Where do you train?” Victor asks curiously, interested in knowing where Yuuri spends his time practicing.

* * *

Yuuri told Victor over breakfast about a place called Ice Castle Hasetsu, the rink that was in the video that Victor watched. That’s where we are headed today. After they finished their breakfast, I am left waiting with Yuuri at the front door of Yu-Topia whilst Victor fetches his ice skates from his room. 

Victor joins us a few minutes later, skates now in a backpack over his shoulders excited for the day ahead of us. “Yuuri, is there a bike here I can borrow?” 

Surprised by the request, Yuuri stutters for a second before he perks up with an answer. “There’s one out the back that is used for residents here, but I’m sure you can use it. Let me… go get it.” And with that, Yuuri runs off around the back of the main building and returns not a minute later with a push bike for Victor to use. 

“I’m not the one that needs to lose the weight, why should I have to run!” Victor had laughed at me whilst we were waiting for Yuuri to return, kneeling down and playing with my fur, pulling my cheeks in all different directions that was typical of a very playful and happy Victor. _Ah, Victor. It’s nice seeing you like this again._  

Victor lifts a leg over the bike he has been given, asks for the direction towards Ice Castle Hasetsu, which Yuuri says is only a few kilometres away, as Victor suddenly pushes off and cycles down the road whilst yelling back at myself and Yuuri “Hurry up then!”, laughter floating back to us as Yuuri sprints after Victor, and I follow a few steps behind. 

* * *

The run was enjoyable. Hasetsu really does grow on me that day. It’s a beautiful small city, the bridge we run over provided a nice view of the old city and castle with new additions. The run was even more fun with Yuuri - Who despite being out of shape, still kept up to Victor on the bike. Yuuri has a determined streak through him, and I admire that quality in him.

“Tha-that’s Ice Castle… there” says Yuuri, who is out of breath after our run. He is pointing to the large building up a set of stairs. Victor’s smile grows at the sight, as he quickly dismounts the bike and carries it up the steps.

He chains the bike to the stand out the front as I trail behind with a now exhausted Yuuri, heaving heavy breaths into his lungs, a deep flush evident on his cheeks. I’m exhausted too, my old legs enjoying the stretch but I’m now feeling the sting, eager to relax.

Victor bursts through the front doors of Ice Castle Hasetsu and upon spotting a few people behind the front desk, immediately introduces himself. “Hello, I’m Victor Nikiforov, and I’ll be Yuuri’s new coach. We’ll need this rink for training if you don’t mind!” he announces happily to the lady, man and 3 small twins who are all in a similar state of shock at seeing Victor in their ice skating rink.

Yuuri and I rush in after Victor announces himself, and Yuuri has the most apologetic look on his face directed towards the people behind the front desk. “Sorry Yuuko, Takeshi… I should have told you sooner” he laughed nervously. Yuuri now turned his attention towards Victor, who was looking around the main room. “Victor, please meet Yuuko, Takeshi and their daughters Axel, Lutz and Loop.”

Yuuko looked as if she was going to pass out if she tried to open her mouth and speak, so Takeshi took it on his behalf and walked out from behind the counter and walked up to Yuuri, giving him a curious side-eye look of surprise and elation. “Pleasure to meet you, Victor” he said, giving Victor a welcoming curt nod of his head and a friendly smile. “So. Coach, huh?” he laughed happily at Yuuri who just smiled and nodded, apparently a sudden wave of shyness overcame him in that moment.

I sat between Yuuri and Victor, watching the scene curiously. Yuuri did not seem embarrassed, but excited. _He’s excited to have Victor here, at this rink._ It must mean something very special to Yuuri to be able to have Victor as a coach, more than I previously understood. 

Victor piped up again, curious about the people who he is meeting. “How do you know Yuuri?” he asked in a friendly tone, which sounded natural and not forced at all. _He’s enjoying this._

From behind the counter, Yuuko popped up, now overcoming her initial star-struck reaction. “I was Yuuri’s rinkmate when we were kids. Takeshi and I are a few years older, but Yuuri was always leagues ahead of us in skating. We both work here now and manage the rink. Please, use it whenever you want. Yuuri is always welcome to skate here during or after-hours. The same invitation applies to you. It’s free for you both to use now if you would like that?” Yuuko offers kindly, a gentle and welcoming smile directed at all three of us.

I could spot out of the corner of my eyes, the three daughters of Yuuko and Takeshi snapping photos and videos from behind their parents legs, excited with the arrival of such a big figure in international skating at their rink. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to use the rink a little bit.” His voice turned stricter, now addressing Yuuri. “Yuuri, do some stretches to relax your muscles. Then have a break, we’ll continue your exercises later.” Victor was then directed towards the locker rooms where he could change into his skates.

We all followed Takeshi and Victor who stripped out of his training jacket and removed his running shoes to put on his skates, light conversation following between the people in there. 

While everyone was occupied in the locker room, I walked through the doors that led to the ice rink, eager to see inside. It was a large rink, probably not as large as the one Victor trained at in St Petersburg, but it was large enough for training. It was only my second time stepping onto an ice rink, and I hoped mg balance would be better this time.

It turns out my balance still isn't very good. I slipped immediately and fell forwards onto the ice, my legs splaying out from underneath my body as my entire frame was now on the ice, soaking from the water on the surface and cold from the ice. Practically a perfect replica of the first time. I attempted to stand up but my paws slipped out from underneath me again, as I fell with a graceless “plump”.

I tried again, more cautiously this time as I managed to stand up straight on the ice after a few carefully controlled slips, a few metres out from the edge. It was cold, but it was a nice feeling. 

That nice feeling however, was ruined by the rising voices that emerged from the locker room. I slowly turned around, trying to keep my balance but failing. Victor saw me as I turned and immediately burst out laughing at the state I was in - Unbalanced, slipping and falling. He had his skates on and his laughter rang out throughout the rink as he skated straight onto the ice and stopped in front of me, a big grin plastered on his face, joy evident in his eyes. 

_I didn’t do this to make you laugh, but since you’re enjoying it, I’m pleased I chose to do this now._

I could see Yuuri, Takeshi and Yuuko on the sides of the rink with smiles on their faces when they saw I was okay, small giggles arising from observing my situation. 

Victor couched down in front of me, laughing heartily as he pat my fur joyfully, laughing as I lost my balance again and fell over. “Oh Makkachin! Stop moving, stop stop stop, let me help” he said through his giggles, as he lifted me up into his arms and off the ice. 

Instead of moving me to the side of the rink near Yuuri who was waiting to collect me, Victor instead skated towards the centre of the rink as he held me, completing small spins. “You really enjoy this, don't you?” as I licked his face. I truly was enjoying myself. I decided that I still liked the ice and now it felt under my paws, even if I am terrible. But I still prefer to see Victor on it.

Victor completed another few slower spins and deposited me with a warm hug on the side of the rink with Yuuri, who had a towel in his hands to dry my fur. Yuuri beckoned me over with his hand, as he affectionately dried my fur with gentle rubs and pats.

Yuuri was caring and easy to get along with, a friendly personality. I can see his personality slowly coming through minute after minute. 

I sit down on the steps overlooking the rink as I see Victor in the centre of the rink, skating a simple version of Stay Close to Me as the music quietly rang around the rink over the sound system, getting familiarised with the feeling of the ice under his blades again. Yuuri, Takeshi and Yuuko are standing at the barriers, watching Victor freely move around on the ice in revered awe. They are talking softly between them, but I could see the adoring expression on Yuuri’s face in that moment as he watched Victor move. 

Watching Yuuri watch Victor perform on the ice, I understood that Yuuri was worth coming all this way to meet. He’s good for Victor, who is skating in slow loops around the rink, playfully teasing Yuuri that he’s not allowed on the ice until he loses his extra weight.

Years ago, Victor only used to talk about skating and his competitions, winning and medals. But soon those talks faded, and he barely talked about anything when he was home. He had no passions outside of skating - As if skating had stunted his development as a person and he was stuck in a small box, unable to expand or grow.

Victor however, learnt through Yuuri to break down his walls to gain new experiences in his life, which was originally unexpected but exactly what he needed at this point in his life. Yuuri may not know it, but he has given Victor so much already. 

And Victor only hopes to return that favour to Yuuri - When he is ready. 

We return to Yu-Topia later that afternoon, Yuuri having to run back again as I trailed behind, exhaustion catching up to me as I sleep all afternoon and evening in Victor and my bedroom. The bed had finally been delivered that day while we were out, and set up in our room by the Katsuki’s, so I tucked into the blankets on top of it and slept peacefully. 

Victor woke me up when he came up to the room early in the evening. “Yuuri’s gone to Minako’s for ballet practice, I’ll start unpacking I guess…”. His voice trailed off as I watched him move around the room quietly, opening boxes and unpacking items I recognise from our apartment in St Petersburg. 

It was a quiet night at the inn, just past dinner time but very few customers were downstairs as the noise level was very quiet. Hiroko made her way to Victor’s room to check he was okay with the bed and unpacking, as she dotted around the room, adjusting small items and cleaning small spots of dust that she saw along her way.

She then came over to me and gave me a rub on my belly which I _adored_. I love getting attention, and Hiroko gave it happily and freely. She asked Victor many questions as I lulled off to a light sleep, wanting to get to know Victor better as he was spending so much time with Yuuri now that he is officially his coach.  _“How is Yuuri doing at skating? What foods is he not allowed to eat? Are you looking after him? How old are you? What experience do you have as a coach? What is your favourite food?”_  

Victor never had a mother from what I know of his past before me, but he  immediately took a liking to Hiroko after that night and her gentle but non-invasive questions, respecting his personal space. 

She left a little while later, the room slowly feeling more like home with all of our items unpacked and stored away. Victor sits down next to me, lifting me onto his chest as he massages the sides of my belly. 

“You like Yuuri, don’t you? And Hasetsu?” he asks me, and I just lay my head on his chest, wagging my tail in agreement.

“I’m happy you like him, and you like it here” he declares with a kind, bright smile. “I like him too. He’s… different to what I expected… But so endearing at the same time.”

I see the glazed over sparkle in eyes, and a barely-there colour rise on his cheeks. “I want to know more about him” he says with complete certainty, the cogs turning in his brain and devising a plan to get to understand Yuuri Katsuki more. 

We played for a while in the room, Victor rolling around on the floor with me, copying my movements as we wore off energy before going to sleep early that night. 

I fall asleep on top of Victor’s chest, both of us happy. 

* * *

The next few days are spent in companionable silence between Yuuri and Victor, as I tag along during their morning runs and daytime exercises, my main contribution just laying on the floor or sit down and observe them. 

Victor said he wanted to get to know Yuuri a bit better, but so far he has failed to ask any personally significant questions. Mostly he has asked about how he started ice skating, ballet experience, but nothing in relation to Yuuri himself. They’ve only spent time together over breakfast before exercising, or when they’re out exercising. But nothing more than that. 

On our sixth day with Yuuri in Hasetsu, Victor had just made Yuuri run up a steep and long flight of stairs that are just underneath the large, old building that rises above Hasetsu town. Yuuri struggled through his exercises but his stamina kept him going and he didn’t give up at any moment, not one word of complaint about the exercise he is subjected to do. 

I was sitting next to Victor on a bench at the top of the stairs in a flat, small courtyard overlooking the city on a bright late-spring day, the tree leaves in their vibrant colour above us. Yuuri was next to us, finishing off some stretches after that mornings exercises, now relaxing a bit for a while to regain his strength.

Victor wanted to fill their companionable but not unfriendly silence, so he decided to ask Yuuri a few questions. He got that curious expression on his face, mixed with a meddling and playful look, eager to find out more about Yuuri. “So, Yuuri. Do you have feelings for Minako?” he questioned lightly, as if an off-handed remark.

“What? No??” Yuuri spluttered out, shaking his head in disbelief that Victor had asked that question.

But Victor’s questioning continued, noticing that Yuuri was in a good mood that morning and he didn’t shy away from his first question. “Do you have a lover now?” he asked in a slightly lower voice, as I spot a light blush rise on Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“No.” 

“Any ex-lovers?”

“I’d rather not talk about it…” Yuuri trailed off, the awkwardness of the conversation that Victor had started settling into Yuuri’s thoughts, closing himself to Victor once again.

“Okay then, let’s talk about mine then! My first lo-” was all Victor got out as Yuuri blabbered over Victor’s words, silencing him immediately - Victor respecting Yuuri’s wishes once more. Although I secretly believe Victor was quite happy to not have to talk about his ex-lovers. He hadn’t had any recently, from what I know, quite not into that scene as much in the past few years as he had been previously. The novelty had worn off by then.

Victor let out a resentful sigh, placing his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his chin up, eyes falling closed at Yuuri’s shut-down again.

The silence grew awkward between Yuuri and Victor for a few moments. _And they had just started to talk on a deeper level. They're so frustrating._

I took this matter into my own hands (paws), and attempted to keep their friendly conversation going, and on topics Yuuri would be comfortable with.

So I turned around a barked loudly, pointing my nose at the old tower behind us. 

Victor took the cue, curiosity piqued from my bark. 

“Hey Yuuri, what’s that building there?” he asked, pointing towards the building.

_Good man._

“Oh, that’s Hasetsu Castle! It’s not much of a castle as it is a Ninja House on the inside.”

At the words _Ninja House_ , Victor’s eyes opened comically wide, finding a chance to find out more about Hasetsu whilst getting to do something with Yuuri that he was happy to do. 

And so, we made our way up to the Castle, as I trailed behind Victor and Yuuri who was struggling to keep up with Victor’s eagerness, excited to do some sightseeing.

We reach the base of the Castle, and Victor handed Yuuri his phone, telling him “take a photo of me and Makkachin in front of the Castle!” happily, as he wrapped an arm around my body, looking at the camera with a massive grin on his face. Yuuri took the photo for him as he posted it online presumably.

Victor took a few more photos of Yuuri and I in front of the Castle as well, instructing Yuuri to pick me up and hold him which he happily obliged to do.

It was a fun afternoon spent together, as Yuuri was forced to do more exercises while telling Victor about the history of Hasetsu and its buildings, eager to know more about the town where Yuuri lives and where we will be staying for a few months longer if everything goes to plan.

Yuuri obliges him, happy to answer his questions and replying with detailed answers that Victor absorbed enthusiastically.

Victor and Yuuri picked up some dinner on our way home, walking back to Yu-Topia as I walked next to Yuuri, as a silent thank you for slightly opening up to Victor today. It was a first big step, but seeing Yuuri and Victor walking together in silence, but a friendly one at that, was encouraging beyond my wildest beliefs.

It was exciting to see Victor talking about topics other than skating with Yuuri. We may be here for skating, but Victor is expanding his knowledge and personality rapidly, becoming a friendly and bubbly person once again outside of his home. 

They spent their evening in the dining hall of Yu-Topia, watching a national football match with a few of the residents, as I slept underneath the table. 

Victor carried me up to our bedroom once the match had finished, as I slightly woke up to see Yuuri walking next to us, heading off to his room. I still wanted to thank Yuuri for his efforts that day, so I squirmed in Victor’s arms until he relinquished his hold on me and I followed Yuuri to his bedroom, Victor standing in his doorway wishing us a quiet goodnight.

I turned to look at him, a smile on his lips directed at me as I walked with Yuuri, another silent _thank you_ for my efforts at getting Yuuri to open up to myself and Victor.

And with that, I jumped onto Yuuri’s bed at the end and curled up into a ball.

“You want to sleep here tonight? Okay then” he said quietly, not arguing or making me move an inch.  
  
He climbed into his bed after changing and we fell asleep in a happy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Makkachin just the best wingman/dog ever?
> 
> Anyways: Comments, kudos, subscriptions etc etc are always appreciated! I love hearing everyone's feedback and it helps me improve my writing and how I tell the story.
> 
> Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to cut it in half. My longest chapter so far!
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Victor and Yuuri continued their daily training sessions as they were evidently beneficial to Yuuri's physicality and stamina. Yuuri pushed himself until his known breaking point was reached, obviously afraid of disappointing Victor. He was always exhausted after running to Ice Castle so Victor could practice and Yuuri use the gym equipment, but he was getting fitter and losing the extra weight at a rapid rate while begrudgingly resisting all Katsudon that was lovingly offered to him by his parents, refusing it with a determined glance in Victor's direction every time.

A few days after our tourist escapades, I was too tired to exercise with them so I remained behind at Yu-Topia to catch up on some valuable sleep. Victor and Yuuri both bade me a farewell in the morning when they left for their run to Ice Castle, lavishing me with precious scratches and cuddles. 

I slept at the edge of the dining hall - A cool early summer breeze flowing through the entrance of Yu-Topia that rippled through my tight curled fur which was refreshing and well appreciated. Yuuri’s family fussed over me constantly - Drowning me with affection, attention and a variety of treats throughout the day which filled my now happy and satisfied stomach. When I was awake, I followed Toshiya, Hiroko, Mari or any patron of the inn and observed the daily going-ons, settling into the routines and patterns of what happened in the inn. 

It was such a relaxing atmosphere - St Petersburg always had a certain urgent feel to it I feel. Here in Hasetsu, everyone enjoys their free time and knows how to switch off or separate themselves from their work. It reflects in Victor, this laid-back culture. He's adapted well even though we've only been here for just over two weeks. He's less impatient, more relaxed and laid-back without a sense of sudden urgency. He has learnt how to take a step back from coaching at times when necessary, happily spending many hours just playing with me - Rolling around on the floor and growling at me to entertain himself and to make me happy, or by sitting in companionable silence with Yuuri and his family. 

He can switch off here and not be afraid. I'm starting to feel like Hasetsu is just as much of a home than St Petersburg ever was.

* * *

I slept in Yuuri’s room again. He does not seem to mind my presence there - He rather seems to appreciate it. He’s interesting. He talks to me in the same way Victor does. He opens himself to me, not completely - But enough to see another side of him each time. Tearing the walls down voluntarily, brick by brick. 

So that morning as he packs his bag for training, he tells me the plans for his day. “I’m finally back to my goal weight! Today is the day Victor can start coaching me on the ice!” he exclaims happily, although quietly as he is afraid of being overheard. He sits on the edge of his bed as I lay next to him observing him. He’s hunched forwards and stuffing items into his backpack, but he looks stressed but also excited.

He must know of the expectations that Victor has of him on the ice. If he cannot produce good skating, what will Victor think?

 _Nothing less, that’s for sure._ I know this as a fact. 

I’m in the firm belief that Victor is positively smitten with Yuuri, and especially with the professional development and commitment Yuuri has shown over the past few weeks. Yuuri hasn’t complained once about their arrangement even though he has had ample opportunity. Victor has pushed him to lose weight quickly and he did so without hesitation. It showed Victor that Yuuri is a willing student, and able to be coached. 

Yuuri finishes packing and stands up straight, a determined focus on his face that I only see at the end of exercises when fatigue should be hitting him like a truck. 

 _He’s determined to prove Victor right. Right that he should have come out to Japan to train him. Yuuri Katsuki wants to show the world that he is worthy of Victor Nikiforov’s time and energy. Of snatching him away from skating on the ice and to instead stand on the sidelines and coach him._  

I follow Yuuri to the front door of Yu-Topia as he leaves without another word, breaking out into an instant run at a steady but fast pace. 

That one single moment in Yuuri’s bedroom is enough to make me understand that Yuuri most definitely needs this just as much as Victor does. Maybe even more. 

* * *

I spent the majority of my day asleep, happy to relax in peace and quiet in the hallway near Yuuri and Victor’s bedrooms and away from the guests of the inn. 

In the early afternoon Victor wakes me up after he returns from training to place his belongings back in his room, then bending down to pick me up and hug me in his arms. I lick him happily on his face, excited to see him back early in the day. 

“Hi Makkachin! Have you been a good boy today?” he asks me happily as I wag my tail enthusiastically and add an extra few barks to emphasise my pleased response. 

“Good boy, yes yes yes” he laughs as he places me on his lap when he moves to sit on the single-seater lounge in the corner of the bedroom. We remain there for a few minutes as I relax again, embracing spending more time with Victor. 

“Where has he gone off to now??!” a shrill voice rings out from the hallway - Unfamiliar to my ears. 

A few seconds later Yuuri walks into Victor’s room, followed by a skinny blonde boy, who looked very young and… angry, judging from what I see on his face. “There you are!” the small boy yells at Victor, his words phrased with a thick Russian accent as he walks over to the middle of the room and dumps his bag on the floor behind him. The boy redirected his attention to Yuuri after his dramatic entrance. “So where’s my room?” he questioned firmly, not accepting “No” as an answer. 

“Wait, you’re staying here??” Yuuri shrieks out, small beads of sweat shining on his forehead. 

“Well of course I’m staying here, there’s no way you’re getting Victor all to yourself, Fatso. So I’m staying here okay!” is what the boy responded with, and it clicked in my head immediately that I knew who this is. 

I’d seen his performances before as Victor had shown them to me one day when we were watching skating videos back in St Petersburg. It’s Yuri Plisetsky. The reigning Junior World Champion and a fellow rink-mate of Victor who has taken an interest in the boy and his talent. 

“If I say _no,_ is there any chance you will actually leave?” Yuuri responds sarcastically and cocking his head to the side with a teasing smirk, evidently pleased with himself at meddling with Yuri. I’m quite proud of this side of Yuuri, it’s one I haven’t seen before. He’s evidently scared to an extent at the arrival of young Yuri, but he’s standing his ground and it’s admirable. 

“The Hot Spring here is just divine” Victor says nonchalantly to Yuri as he opens the door behind him to enter the room. He slams the door immediately, yelling a disgruntled “good night” to Yuuri and Victor. 

A distant growling noise rang out from behind the door only a few short seconds later which results in the door slamming back open and the small blonde boy re-emerging from the room. “I want food!” 

Victor tapped me on my belly, indicating that I have to get off of his legs so he can stand up. I regrettably move from my comfortable position with a small whimper as Victor stands up and walks out of the room. “Yuuri, let’s get little Yuri here something to eat” he said with a happy smile, pleased with the extra company. 

As Victor leads Yuri out of the room who trails immediately behind him, Yuuri lags behind as if he is stuck in his current spot. He glances down at me, his eyes widening with fear and a touch of what looked like worry - The complete opposite of his excited and determined expression from earlier that morning. The fearful expression barely clears from his features as I see him tear his gaze away from me and walk out of the bedroom following distantly behind Victor and Yuri.

 _Yuri bloody Plisetsky._ He is making his senior debut this season from what I know, so why is he out here in Japan when he should be focusing on his practice? 

Whatever business he has here with Victor in Hasetsu - It’s serious. Simply his presence here has shaken Yuuri out of the excitement and unabashed happiness he had felt earlier that morning, and back into a stressed and frightened anxiety-ridden spiral. Yuuri’s anxieties had been well hidden the past few days, but have resurfaced again at the appearance of Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

 We’re all seated at a table in the corner of the dining hall, Victor and Yuuri are sitting across from Yuri who is devouring an entire Katsudon bowl before our very eyes. 

For such a skinny boy, he really does eat fast. Their noises are annoying me as I wish to rest quietly, so I move a few metres away from their table to enjoy some peace and solitude. 

“Geez Yuuri, you have another visitor?” Mari says as she enters the room, flatly acknowledging Yuri at the table. Yuri turns around to face her, and Mari lets out an ungodly high pitched squeal that wakes me from my rest once more. 

 _My empire for some peace and quiet._ Sadly since I don’t have an empire, I’m forced to deal with this ruckus.

“Oh my god he looks just like the blonde Takao!”. 

 _Whoever the hell that is._  

Hiroko is standing off to the side, enjoying seeing Mari’s reaction to Yuri. “His name is Yuri too! Isn’t that just a coincidence?” she smiles an innocent smile, just pleased to have a new guest and not understanding who he is exactly. 

“Oh no that’s just too confusing” Mari deadpanned, looking back to Yuri. “We’ll just call you Yurio from now on to differentiate.”

I give up sitting in that room and I walk out into the hallway, hoping that the walls can mute their voices. I can hear Victor offer a loud chuckle at Yurio’s stunned reaction to his new nickname as I spot out of the corner of my eye, Yuuri following Mari upstairs.

But Yuuri doesn’t look stable on his feet like he did a few minutes ago back in Victor’s bedroom, and his eyes have glazed over - Unfocused and disorientated. I immediately grow concerned for him and watch as he places a hand on the wall to balance himself as his unsteadiness grows. 

His skin has a faint sheen of perspiration over it as his previous anxieties from earlier resurface once again to my dismay. His chest is heaving in deep breaths as he tries to regain focus which he slowly accomplishes to do. 

Once his breathing is semi-stable and he looks as if he won’t fall over after taking three forward steps, he rushes down the hallway and I run after him to make sure he’s okay. Victor and Yuri are still in the dining hall and Mari is upstairs, so I hurry after him to keep him company. 

 _If he’s panicking, he shouldn’t be alone._  

Yuuri rushes into his room, breathing unsteadily as he grabs his skating practice bag and runs back out of the room, making me turn around quickly to chase after him. He runs out of Yu-Topia, straight past the calls from Mari and his parents as they see him basically fleeing the premises.

I run one step behind him as he takes the now familiar route towards Ice Castle. When we arrive, Yuuko is behind the desk as she glances towards him but leaves him alone, as if familiar with his current state and needs. He walks off into the locker room and I follow Yuuko towards what appears to be the Control Room with low windows so I can also look out to the ice. 

Yuuko offers me some soft scratches after she adjusts the lighting on the rink, ensuring it’s ready for Yuuri when he emerges from the locker room. 

We only have to wait for a few minutes as Yuuri reappears in his practice gear and skates. I jump to put my two front paws on the bench underneath the windows to look out onto the ice as I see Yuuri step onto the glassy surface. He looks different now than when he was at Yu-Topia. He’s calmer on the ice, with most of the panic and anxiety washed away and cleansed from his body. His posture on the ice is relaxed, skating backwards in a slow glide - Nothing strenuous or challenging. As if he is in auto-pilot and following wherever his skates tell him to go. 

I observe him for many quiet minutes with Yuuko, as she remains by my side in silence watching Yuuri glide and float over the ice with no urgency at all. I can clearly see his face when he moves over to the ice in front of us, unaware of Yuuko and myself watching him.

He is simply gliding, eyes downcast and blankly looking at the ice as if he is flicking through memories of a previous time behind his eyes. He looks smaller on the ice in this moment. Yuuri almost looks breakable and fragile and not at all the sassy, confident Yuuri that was teasing Yurio earlier in the night. 

However, this Yuuri is more open and understandable than any Yuuri I have seen before. Expressive but blank, laying his feelings out bare on the ice as he tries to sort through them, and letting anyone else watching see him for what he really is. 

Yuuko and I remain there for almost an hour before I hear footsteps from behind me as I see Victor being led into the control room by Takeshi, Yuri Plisetsky nowhere in sight. 

Victor glances down at me, acknowledging my presence but saying nothing about it as his focus is redirected completely onto Yuuri, who he has now spotted on the ice - Still vaguely skating on the ice at a slow speed, no specific direction in his movements. 

Takeshi breaks the silence of our viewing party. “He’s been coming here to practice by himself since forever.”

Yuuko interjects immediately, smiling and leaning forwards on the bench to get a better look at Yuuri who is still unaware that we are watching him, still not taking his eyes off the ice. “It just shows you how much he loves the sport. As a kid, he didn’t even play with his friends, he just came here and practiced.”

“To be fair, it’s not like he ever had many friends to play with. He’s not great at putting himself out there - On or off the ice.” Takeshi additionally adds on to Yuuko’s thoughts. Victor stands there never taking his eyes off Yuuri - Deep in thought with a hand on his chin as he absorbs what the Nishigori’s are telling him.

Takeshi continues. “I don’t want this to be the end for him.”

“No... neither do I.” Yuuko echoing Takeshi’s sentiments. Yuuko livens up a little bit, her serious tone breaking and addressing Victor specifically now. “The thing about Yuuri is that he’s actually a pretty sore loser. I hope you can bring out a side of him that we have never seen before” she affectionately adds, hope laced in her words. 

Victor takes in the advice as I glance up to him and immediately spot the shine of an idea in his eyes as they focus intently on Yuuri’s figure on the ice. Victor then closes his eyes and makes a small, thoughtful “hmm” noise. When he re-opens his eyes, he places a finger on the corner of his lips that have formed into a meddling smirk. And with a voice as if he is addressing himself, he muses, “So all I have to do is find a way to turn a piggy into a prince?”

Out of the corner of my eye, Takeshi and Yuuko regard Victor with confused expressions, Takeshi letting out a bewildered “huh?” 

“Nothing, never mind” Victor replies casually to the pair as he turns to walk out of the room as I bounce behind him, excited with the plans that Victor has evidently just formulated in his mind. “Thanks, I feel like I know Yuuri a lot better now” he offers the stunned figures of Yuuko and Takeshi as we exit the room, leaving behind Yuuri who remains in his own world on the ice, peacefully uninterrupted.

I follow Victor out of Ice Castle, the sun long removed from the sky and the moon happily casting a delicate glow over the empty Hasetsu streets. I walk alongside Victor who is deep in thought once more, analysing the information he was just given about his student.

It’s tranquil tonight as we make our way back to Yu-Topia, the only sound I can hear is the gentle water beneath the bridge we walk over, and the whirring of the cogs in Victor’s brain as he is thinking in overdrive. 

Victor learned more about Yuuri from that one conversation with the Nishigori’s than he did after almost two weeks spent with Yuuri himself. 

Victor speaks up, talking to himself but as always, using me as his sounding board. “Yurio arrived at training this morning just as I was about to get started properly coaching Yuuri.” His voice was even, but it lowered and became more emotional as he continued to speak and lowered his walls again to clear his mind. “He demanded I come back to Russia with him. I forgot I made a promise to create a senior debut program for him if he won the Junior Worlds. Which he did. I forgot the promise I made, typical of me.”

“I couldn’t just outright say no to him, Makkachin. He flew all the way out here so he could make me fulfil that promise. I was working on some routines at the end of last year and had two I was tossing up between as a possible short program - I couldn’t decide which one I wanted to use. But since Yuuri changed my plans for this year and I’m not competing, I’ve decided to put Yuuri and Yurio against each other in a competition using the programs.”

I continue to prance next to him, until he finds a ledge on the bridge to sit down and I join next to him, as I understand he wants to keep sorting through the day's events and his internal musings. Let them air out to solidify his belief that he’s making the correct decision. This is a similar situation to what we used to do in St Petersburg. Going for a walk and allowing Victor the chance to clear his mind of thoughts that are clogging up space. 

“Agape and Eros. Unconditional and Sexual love. That’s the themes for the routines. I told them I would show them the routines in a week. Two performances using two different arrangements of the same song.” 

Victor internally reflects for a few minutes, listening to the water beneath the bridge flowing further out to sea. When he speaks again, his voice is barely above a whisper as I move to cuddle up closer. “Yuuri is shy and anxious, his confidence almost non-existent at high-tension moments, especially in competitions when he should be used to that at his age and experience level. Yurio is the polar opposite of him - Self-confidence through the roof, loud, angry in a typical 15-year-old way, but also an extremely brilliant performer under pressure.”

He sighs, moving a hand to wrap my curls around his fingers, playing with my fur as he talks. “I live to surprise people, Makkachin. If I can’t surprise people by being on the ice, perhaps I can surprise the audiences with the performances I choreograph. Yurio can have Agape. He needs to learn innocence and purity and expose that side of him to the audience, instead of his rashness and demanding tendencies. It will suit him, but also surprise the audience. I know he can do this performance” he states firmly, leaving no doubt in his mind. 

“As for Yuuri. He can have the Eros routine. I know he’s capable of personifying Eros. Makkachin, I’ve been a first-hand witness and victim to those expressions” he laughed heartily to himself, obviously a reflection on the banquet dinner when Yuuri wooed him over and started this chain reaction of adventures. 

“The Yuuri I knew at the banquet inspired this Eros routine. He inspired me when I was creating this routine. But the Yuuri here, in Hasetsu, that we just saw in Ice Castle tonight - He’s unaware and does not acknowledge the Eros he holds within himself. It’s as if he is unable to express that side of him on the ice, and especially off it. He shies away from physical contact with anybody. He has been afraid of confrontation and connections with other people his whole life it seems. If I give him this routine.... He has to tap into the teasing, sexual side of him and enrapture entire audiences with his Eros on the ice, bringing his confidence out.” He pauses for another second as I look at him and see a steely, determined look in his eyes once more. 

“I want to see this side of him too, Makkachin. I don’t know how he did it, but I want to see this side of Yuuri again. Especially on the ice. I want to see him learn from it and grow with his performance. I want to learn all about Yuuri, and this is the way to do it” he finishes his sentence and leaves no room for any argument.

I wag my tail in agreement with his ideas as I jump off the ledge we are sitting on, eager to continue walking and hearing Victor’s thoughts.

“Okay we’ll keep going” he laughs at me when he stands up and runs to catch up to me.

Victor retreats back into his thoughts for a while as we get closer to Yu-Topia. When we approach the entrance, he stops for a second and crouches down to pat my fur, when he speaks again. “Anyways, Makkachin. I am the judge of this contest, but I also do not want to go back to Russia. Not just yet. Yurio asked me for a routine, and I will give him a winning routine, that is certain. But Makka… Yuuri asked me for _me_. At the banquet, he asked _me_ to be his coach. He didn’t demand a routine or anything like that. He just asked me to be his coach. And he performed my routine beautifully, to again ask the question of me if I will be his coach. And now I’m here” he gestures around him, looking at Hasetsu under the moonlight, “and I don’t want to leave just yet” he states firmly.

_Yurio simply demanded a routine. But Yuuri… he asked for Victor. And to Victor - That is the single greatest surprise and request he could ever have been given._

It may be cruel to know who the winner of the competition will be before it even starts, but Victor came to Japan with the sole focus of becoming Yuuri’s coach and winning him over in every way possible. And he will not be distracted from that goal. 

With that thought in my mind as well as in Victor’s, we walk inside Yu-Topia and to our room for a night of peaceful sleep, free of any doubts clouding either of our minds.

* * *

 The week after Yurio arrives in Hasetsu is spent mostly relaxing. Well - At least in my case it’s spent that way. I catch up on so much sleep, my waking moments spent eating, watching Victor or the other patrons in the dining hall as they go through their day. I follow the Katsuki’s around who seem to enjoy it when I do that.

If it wasn’t for the runs I did with Victor, I would be fat right now from all of the treats and food I get given when I walk around Yu-Topia.

Victor goes to Ice Castle every morning to practice and finalise the routines he will be giving to Yuuri and Yurio at the end of the week, while the two skaters spend their time exercising in the gym, spending time by themselves or relaxing in the hot springs after a tough day of exercise. 

I tag along with Victor the day before the program reveal, as I don’t quite feel like staying inside the inn that day. We both walk to Ice Castle that day, taking it easy as we’re in no rush. 

I take my usual spot rink-side on a bench as Victor sets up the music so he can finalise the routines. He starts skating to a toned-down operatic tune with orchestral backing that is neither overpowering nor submissive. His movements match the music perfectly - Clean actions displaying finesse, innocence and selflessness - No traces of over-confidence, but a fragility. This program is Agape in its very core.

He finishes the program, his hands clasped together and raised towards the ceiling. He still skates beautifully, and I enjoyed seeing him perform that routine. But I can see why he would not want to skate to it this season. If he did skate to it, it’s right up his alley. 

I wag my tail as he moves to the barriers near where I am seated to get a drink of water. I bark at him in encouragement, to show him my approval of the theme. Victor spares me a look of gratitude as he laughs, placing his bottle of water back down, tapping a few buttons on his phone as he skates back out onto the middle of the ice to prepare to skate again to Agape.

He practices the routine many times over, ironing out the general program structure so he can confidently give it over to the skater who receives it.

Once he is satisfied with the routine, he changes the song over to the next. It’s more lively this song - Faster paced with no empty space, layered with differing instruments that wrap around each other perfectly. It’s flirty and fun - Eros.

The same as Agape, it’s another brilliant routine - Fast footwork with sections planned for jumps and spins at the perfect moment. It’s a rapid progression of movement that is enthralling to watch, not allowing a viewer to look away for a second in case they miss a vital moment. It’s a perfect routine for the song and Victor works it to perfection.

As he continues to re-skate the Eros routine, I observe him more. In the previous season he never skated with as much emotion as he is now - The determination deep seeded in his eyes as he thinks over every movement his body makes on the ice, analysing its potential effects on the viewers. He visibly loves both of the routines he has produced, but he has no desire to perform either of them.

He would much rather give these potential gold medal winning routines to Yurio and Yuuri, who still have that drive and burn to compete, than keep one for himself to perform without that desire to beat the competition. His motivation to compete is gone at the moment, and it may come back.

But for now he is happily satisfied helping either of his students win with a routine he has designed himself. _Perhaps seeing his routines performed by someone else will bring back his competitive spark._  

After another hour or so of skating, Victor and I leave Ice Castle after he is happy enough with the structure of the routines to hand them over tomorrow. Victor grabs some early dinner and he eats at the beach, enjoying the view and the peace and quiet after working hard all day. I enjoy the view too. It's beautiful in a way I never knew existed. When he finishes eating, we make our way back to Yu-Topia to relax for the rest of the evening.

Victor immediately heads off to the hot springs where Mari tells him Yuuri and Yurio are also, as they have returned from their training for the day.

I am not allowed in the hot springs, but after such a relaxing week where I didn’t get up to much at all, I feel like I have too much energy inside me. I am so _incredibly bored_ this evening, so I prance through the main bathing area and walk outside to the open air hot springs, the steam and stuffy air rising from beneath the ground is immediately pleasant, even for a dog like me.

I spot them all relaxing in the hot springs, each of them with their eyes closed or in Yuuri’s case, eyes obscured by a towel over his face, small servings of tea at the edge of the spring. 

It’s quiet in the hot spring, so I fully intend to have some fun this evening and liven their exhausted moods. I sprint up to the water's edge and leap up high and belly-first into the water, causing large waves to shatter the smooth surface and abruptly re-awaken the three sleeping men in the water. 

Yuuri lets out a shocked yelp of surprise while Yurio only stares at me blankly after he makes a disgruntled grumble, not amused with the interruption. Victor as always is absolutely beside himself with laughter after seeing me bellyflop into the warm water. I doggy paddle towards the edge of the hot spring again as I attempt to climb out, eventually managing to lift my heavy, soaking body out of the water to shake my fur.

Victor is still laughing, looking at my soaked through fur stuck to my skin and covering my face, as I jump back into the water again and causing larger splashes this time.

The water is getting in my ears and causing a faint ringing noise, but I can see Victor moving over to me to pick me up and lift me out of the water, Yuuri and Yurio sat wiping their hands over their faces to get rid of the water droplets that I covered them with.

As Victor carries me out of the water, he wraps a towel around me, rubbing my cheeks with the towel to dry my ears and neck. “Silly little Makkachin. You’re not allowed in here” he says to me whilst drying my fur as I sit down so he can dry my paws affectionately. “If you want to go in some water, we’ll just take you to the beach!”

He finishes drying me as Yurio makes a comment in the background under his breath that I just manage to hear. “Dogs and dog owners, always so weird and disgusting. Cats never do stupid stuff like this, and their owners are much better behaved anyways.”

 _Ah, Yurio is a cat person._ Of course he is. 

I make sure to aggressively shake my fur out near Yurio once more to cover him in small water droplets with the sole purpose of agitating him.

“I’ll be going inside now, please make sure you get rest as we have training early tomorrow morning for your programs!” he flippantly tells Yuuri and Yurio who are still in the hot spring - Yurio angry and unamused at my behaviour, Yuuri blushing heavily, either from the warm water or the sight of a naked Victor. Probably both. Victor never did have a sense of modesty about him. 

Once Victor has finished drying my fur and placed the towel aside, he walks me out of the hot springs once getting dressed in the robes provided by the inn, leaving the two shocked boys behind him. 

* * *

It’s early morning the next day and we are on our daily run to Ice Castle. When I mean “we”, I mean myself, Victor, Yuuri and now Yurio. 

Yurio is running right next to Victor on his bike as myself and Yuuri trail just behind, but never losing touch with them. When we reach Ice Castle, I find a bench to lay down on so I can see the ice as well as relax my tired muscles. The coolness of the ice rink does wonders for my bones as I get comfy, watching now as Victor makes his way onto the ice.

Victor has a portable speaker in one hand, as well as his phone and what I call his _mini-me._

He purchased the Me-Inspired tissue holder a few years ago when he was away competing in a Grand Prix event. When he returned home, he proudly showed it to me with a massive grin plastered on his face. “It’s mini-you, Makkachin! So you can be with me at all of my competitions wherever I go!” he announced happily as I sniffed the toy in curiosity. 

I could never go to his events. He always liked to focus on his performances, and while having me there may have been good for him mentally - He never brought me with him due to the flights, hotels and not being there to actually spend time with me as he was constantly practicing, in media events or competing. 

As a result of our separation, he bought the tissue box as a temporary replacement when he was not with me and away competing. I am his only family, and he used me and the tissue box shaped me as a form of comfort and familiarity. He never once left it at home by accident when he went to training for the day in St Petersburg, or half the world away for a competition in China or America or anywhere else. 

It touched me, the dependence he has on me as his friend and only family. It may have appeared as a strange quirk to others who saw the toy tissue holder - Another little gimmick and quirk of Victor Nikiforov, but I truly saw what it was. I saw the meaning and reasoning behind its constant presence. 

I am, or was, Victor’s sole reminder of who he truly is when he is competing. He’s not just a world champion figure skater, the living legend of the sport he has dominated - But a human with flaws, failures and shortcomings, but also a heart and a life outside of skating. He always saw himself as a skater first, but he always knew that he was also my friend, my owner and his only family.

And as a result, he brings that toy tissue box holder _everywhere._ And every time I see it, I remember how much I really do love and appreciate Victor and all that he has given me. Because I, apparently, have given him just as much back in return.

“Come on boys, let’s start!” Victor yells out from the end of the rink I am at, impatience thick in his words but no anger to be found as he leans back with his elbows resting on the barrier. 

Immediately, Yuuri scrambles onto the ice from the locker rooms where he was getting changed, stumbling over his first few steps. Behind him, Yurio casually strolls towards the ice, in no rush at all despite holding up practice. 

“Okay, let’s get started” Victor declares with a pleased voice as the two skaters stand in front of him, waiting for their instructions. “First, we will listen to the arrangements. Feel the music and tell me what you think of when you hear it. What it makes you feel.” 

The first piece is slow, pure, delicate but strong at the same time - _Agape._  

“The pieces are called On Love: Agape and Eros. Have either of you spent time thinking about love?” he asks the two skaters in front of him. 

Yurio responds with a strong “no” in Russian, and Yuuri shakes his head slowly from side to side as the music continues to echo between the skating rink walls.

“This arrangement is Agape - It means God's love, unconditional love. What do you think of when you hear this song?” 

Yuuri pipes up immediately, talking with his eyes closed as he feels the music whilst he speaks. “It has an innocence about it, like someone who hasn’t experienced love yet.” 

“Whatever, I find it disgusting” Yuuri interrupts rudely, adding a few dry-retching noises to further emphasise his disgust with the piece. 

Victor nods his head, accepting the feedback with a small smirk on his lips. I can see that he knows his plan is going perfectly. 

“Alright then, let’s listen to the other arrangement” he says as he presses play for the next song and observing his two students as a quick, vibrant melody with varying accompanying ring out from the speakers now, a stark contrast to the previous arrangement. “Eros - Sexual love. Passion upon passion until you cannot focus anymore, that makes you lose control of your body, mind and spirit.” 

“This sound like a completely different piece of music…” Yuuri says in surprise, and I can see his mind working overtime trying to understand the layers of music hitting his ear drums.

However, as expected, Yurio shoots to attention, all of a sudden coming alive listening to the music. “I want this one! This is the song I want to skate to!” Yurio demands, glaring at Yuuri with the most threatening look a 15 year old boy could manage to produce. 

I watch on, amused by the scene playing out on the ice. Victor predicted it perfectly. Yurio would fight arm and limb for Eros, and Yuuri would happily skate to Agape. But this is Victor that is choosing for them, so of course, he can only wish but to surprise people. 

“Alright! So you get Eros” he announces, pointing at Yuuri, “and you get Agape!” as he turns to point at Yurio. 

_And there is the “surprise!!!” moment that Victor lives for._

“WE SHOULD SWITCH, THAT IS SO NOT ME!!” Yurio bellows out, rage and anger almost making steam come out of his ears. _Not very Agape of him. And that’s why this is so perfect._  

Victor just smiles at Yurio, waiting for him and Yuuri to overcome their shock of the program allocations. When they were ready, he addresses them, calm but playful and very excited. “You should always try to do the opposite of what people expect of you. How else can you surprise them? That’s my motto!”

Yuuri and Yurio have deadpan expressions on their faces, the realisation just settling in. But Victor doesn’t stop there. He never just stops there. He always has to continue.

“The truth is, you’re both far more mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware. I’m so surprised you do not realise how much work you both need to do on your images. Right now to the audience - You’re just a piglet and a kitten. You better be up to my standards by next week or I won’t be able to work with either of you!” 

Jaws on the floor, disbelief and astonishment at Victor’s smackdown of their self-value is both brutal and genius. He knows that Yuuri needs to be pushed to achieve his best. He also knows that Yurio needs to have his confidence stripped back to match the program theme. 

Victor reminds them both of how he has dominated their sport for the last five years. You don’t win every gold medal under the sun just by skating well - Skating is a combination of many aspects. Skating, appearance, feelings, presentation, technicalities. And for the two skaters he is teaching, they both have much to change about their careers to come close to Victor’s level.

“But don’t worry, as fans of mine, I’m sure you’ll manage!” he laughs out, a wide smile on his lips and pride radiating from his aura. 

He let off one of his signature winks at Yuuri in the middle of that sentence, letting some of his own Eros start the flowing of Yuuri’s brain to get in tune with his performance theme and experience some kind of sexual love as inspiration. Yuuri is shy and hides his Eros everyday, although Victor knows it exists under his outer-shell and is determined to drag it out of him for this routine. If casual flirting is required, he will do it. And seeing the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks - He won’t mind _that_ much. And neither will Victor because he’s absolutely head-over-heels obsessed with the ground Yuuri walks on. 

Yuuri is speechless after Victor’s words and wink, but Yurio is fired up and directs his emotions towards Victor. “Fine, I will skate to Agape because my senior division debut depends on it! But if I win, you’re coming back to Russia with me to be my coach! Do you accept those terms?” 

Victor simply nods, accepting the terms. “And Yuuri?” he says, now turning to face the elder skater, visibly shaken after Yurio’s declaration and the threat of Victor and me leaving to go back to Russia and leaving him here, coach-less and with a struggling career in professional figure skating. “What do you want from me? If you win, what is your reward?” Victor asks gently, lowering his voice to make it more intimate. 

Eyes downcast and looking at the ground, Yuuri says shyly, “To… to eat with you. Katsudon.” 

That sentence blows over Victor and Yuuri like a shock wave, stunned and confused expression painted over their faces like a neon sign. But I can see where Yuuri is going with this, and if I am correct… Victor will be over the moon with his student. 

Yuuri has now raised his eyes, staring at Victor and challenging him to tell him he is wrong, his voice strong and full of all the self-confidence he can muster up. “I want to keep on winning and keep on eating Katsudon. So I will skate to Eros, Victor. And I’ll give it all of the Eros I’ve got in me!” he finishes strongly, still staring at Victor and never breaking eye contact.

The rooms soaks up Yuuri’s declaration, and Victor’s expression practically melts into a soft glow, a light blush on his cheeks and his smile pure and the epitome of pride. “Good… That’s what I like to hear” he offers up softly, pride lacing every syllable of his words as they emerge from his smile directed only at Yuuri. 

My heart cannot help but beat with delight for Victor in that second. His student, the person we flew half a world across to meet, is exceeding all of his expectations. He’s surprising him day after day. Victor may have met Yuuri drunk at a banquet, Eros leaking through all of his pores on that day - But the Yuuri on the ice standing in front of Victor and declaring that he wants to win with Victor as his coach, and keep on winning… That’s the Yuuri that Victor falls for.

He falls for all of Yuuri each and every day.  
  
Because Yuuri always manages to turn Victor’s world upside down with the smallest of actions or spoken words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
